


Hot Times at South Side High

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Summary: Let’s give this a go. I love ABO dynamics. If you don’t know about them, you should google. This won’t be for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s give this a go. I love ABO dynamics. If you don’t know about them, you should google. This won’t be for everyone.

South Side High School was a piece of shit and Mickey wasn’t sure why the fuck he’d found it so imperative to stay there. That was a lie, he knew exactly why he stayed, but that didn’t mean he didn’t regret it for six hours out of each day. Most of the time he beat himself up for not having dropped out as soon as he’d failed his freshmen year, but somehow, regardless of his self-flagellation, he’d become a super-Senior, on track to graduate from the school he hated.

Realistically, it wasn’t like Mickey had a ton of options as far as his education went. He couldn’t attend either of the magnet schools in the area. The Alpha Academy clearly wasn’t appropriate for him being that he was an omega. First of all, they’d know he wasn’t one of them, and despite the fact that he was on suppression medication, he’d probably end up pants down in the lavatory while a bunch of bulked up motherfuckers ran train on him. As if the TAA wouldn’t be bad enough, Mickey was sure The Omega School would be worse. To attend, he would need to admit to someone other than his family, a few family friends, and Chef Collins that he was an omega, and there was no way he was going to do that to go to school with a bunch of pansies with soggy pants. The only thing worse than being the only omega in a family full of betas was to be around a bunch of omegas by choice. Shit sucked enough, he didn’t need to be reminded at every turn that he belonged at the bottom of the food chain. A bottom. What fucking luck. 

At the sound of the bell announcing seventh period had begun, Mickey stomped his cigarette out in the dirt and emerged from beneath the bleachers to make his way to culinary arts. Collins didn’t care if he was late, knowing damn well Mickey was the most talented kid in the class. Plus, they’d had a good relationship ever since sophomore year, when Collins recognized that Mickey had missed so much school due to heats rather than the irresponsible truancy he was accused of. Much to Mickey’s chagrin, Collins had seen the pattern in the weeks Mickey missed and put it all together. He’d been the impetus for Mickey to admit to his beta parents that he was an omega and needed to get suppression medication in order to continue to attend school during that time of the month. Mickey wouldn’t have guessed Collins was an omega. He thought his teacher was a beta, just like most people assumed he was. Collins was the first person who made Mickey feel like it wasn’t a sentence to be an omega, who made him feel like he could live a regular beta-type life. That’s what Mickey wanted, a normal life where he could be with a dude who wanted to be with him and stand on equal footing. He didn’t want to pine for some alpha who was going to expect him to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. He wasn’t going to obey anyone, and he sure as hell wasn't going to serve some prick because the dude could drop a knot. Shit, Mickey wouldn’t have minded the opportunity to be with Collins. While he wasn’t sexually attracted to the chef, being that he was an omega, he couldn’t help but be enamored by how talented and patient his teacher was. Though Collins was attractive, he didn’t get Mickey wet like other guys did, but the moment he let his biology run him was precisely when Mickey lost every ounce of what made him himself. He’d become a stereotype, something he didn’t want to be. He was damn certain that he would rather he alone than be someone’s little omega bitch.

Mickey couldn’t help but be incredibly jealous of his little sister. Mandy should have been the one to be born an omega. She was constantly trying to fit in with the older girls on the cheer squad, attempting to be bigger than her sophomore bloomers. The most important thing to her was to be popular, and Mickey was sure she would have been massively popular with the football team if she was constantly leaking fertile fluids. Fuck, it wasn’t fair. 

“You’re late,” Chef Collins stated when Mickey sauntered into the culinary lab.

“But I’m here,” Mickey replied with a cheeky grin. “That’s gotta count for something.”

“It counts for a tardy,” Collins said, marking something on his computer. 

Mickey wasn’t concerned by the threat. He knew it was all a show for the rest of the class. There was no way Collins would come down hard on him, not after all they shared.

“I’m serious,” Collins said, narrowing his eyes at Mickey. “I know you don’t think I’m marking you tardy, but I am.”

“Whatever you gotta do,” Mickey shrugged, taking a seat on a stool beside his class partner, Grant Waxinsky. 

“Can you try to be on time?” Grant bristled. “Ugh, you reek like cigarettes. It doesn’t make for an appetizing atmosphere when you come in here stinking like smoke.”

“Do yourself a favor and shut your mouth, Waxinsky,” Mickey warned, lifting an eyebrow. “Do you feel like I won’t kick your ass if you step to me? Because I promise you I will.”

“I’m sitting right here on my chair, not stepping to anyone,” Grant promised, lifting his hands in surrender. “No stepping is being done, only sitting.”

“Good,” Mickey decided, licking his lips before turning his attention back to Chef Collins who was demonstrating a Cajun fricassee. “Keep it that way.” 

Betas were the fucking worst and Mickey was constantly surrounded by them. They were so boring, so serious, so human, so tepid. Betas could never wrap their minds around the passion of alphas or the needs of omegas. They complained about dumb things like their culinary arts partner smelling like cigarette smoke and cowered when they were threatened. 

After paying close attention to Chef Collins’ demonstration, Mickey told Grant to season the chicken as he started building the roux. Though he hated that he loved it, Mickey couldn’t get enough of cooking. While he knew it wasn’t just an omega activity anymore, he was pretty sure the reason he loved cooking was all omega and that was precisely why he didn’t want to be as wrapped up in it as he was. As relaxing and gratifying as honing his culinary skills was, he knew it was basic biology that caused him enjoy the practice. He was made to please his future mate, be a good husband, fix dinners, raise children, be an eager omega in bed. Regardless of whether he wanted to be or not, he was compelled to be an omega an alpha would want to claim.

Mickey hated alphas. He hated how cocky they were, how loud, how bossy, but mostly he hated how he desired the hell out of them despite their brash, douchey attitudes. He hated how turned on he got at the sight of South Side High’s mostly alpha football team as they practiced shirtless on the field, how he got wet when they passed him in the hallways in their letter jackets, how sexy he found it that they traveled in a pack. They acted like they ruled the school, because they did. Everyone knew they could have gone to the The Alpha Academy and they chose to go to SSHS, so students, teachers and the administration bowed at their big feet, grateful for their attendance. Mickey wished they would have fucked off to TAA instead of staying around and making him want them. 

“You’re burning it,” Collins tsked, walking behind Mickey who waved his teacher away. 

“Okay, okay, I know what I’m doing,” he huffed. “I’m going for a depth of flavor. I want it to be really rich.”

“With notes of burnt flour?” Grant asked, crinkling his nose to show how displeased he was by the smell. 

“You’re on my last nerve, Waxinsky,” Mickey sighed, staring down at his roux, trying to figure out if he should attempt to save it or toss it and start again. 

Chef Collins hummed, surprised. “I didn’t think you had more than one nerve.”

“I have two and you two are tap dancing on both,” Mickey informed them.

“Start over,” Collins directed, answering the internal question Mickey was mulling over.

“Fuck,” he muttered, shaking his head in aggravation. If his phone would’ve stopped going off maybe he would’ve paid better attention.

“Low and slow,” Collins reminded, patting Mickey’s back. 

“Do you want me to do it and you finish the chicken?” Grant offered, earning a middle finger from Mickey. 

“I can do fucking do it.”

After dumping the contents of his pan, Mickey pulled the vibrating phone out of the pocket of his jeans and saw a slew of texts from his little sister. Leave it to Mandy to fuck things up without even being present. 

Skank (1:46pm): We have a home game 2nite. The team’s coming over afterward to party.

Skank (1:46pm): I’m not letting you fuck this up for me. It’s a high school rite of passage to throw a rager when your parents are away. Our parents are away. I’m throwing an epic party. 

Skank (1:48pm): and if you call Mom and Dad and let them know I’ll tell them you’ve been skipping your meds and they’ll make you transfer to TOS. 

Skank (1:49pm): Not trying to threaten you, just reminding you not to fuck with me.

Mickey (1:51pm): Ur the cuntiest cunt ever

Mickey never missed a day of his medication, but Mandy knew it was the only thing she could hold over his head that mattered. The beta bitch didn’t know what it was like to be an omega.

Skank (1:52pm): Maybe it you take the stick out of your ass you could have a good time.

Skank (1:52pm): Anyway, Gigi, Ella and I skipped 7th to get supplies. Everything will be set up before the game so we can be on time for cheer and people will head right over after the Panthers win!! 

Mickey (1:53pm): If anyone comes in my room I’ll shoot them in the face.

Skank (1:53pm): Noted. Are you going to invite people?

Mickey (1:53pm): No

Skank (1:54pm) Didn’t think so. Try not to be a dick to my friends.

Her “friends.” Mickey scoffed at Mandy’s assumption that any of the football players she had no doubt invited gave even an iota of a shit about her. To them, and even to most of the seniors on her cheer squad, Mandy was nothing more than a sophomore with a nice house and access to alcohol. She wanted to be popular and they wanted to party. It was a match made in surface superficiality, and Mickey wanted nothing to do with any of it. His plan was to lock himself in his room and count down the minutes until the pack, and their scent, left his house. 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t much Ian loved more than the roar of the crowd on Friday nights. Having been the Panthers’ starting quarterback since Sophomore year, it was something he thought he’d eventually get used to, but luckily, he hadn’t. He relished in their excitement and adoration. Ian was so popular with the masses that fellow alphas praised him, betas revered him, and countless omegas threw themselves at him. Though he tried to keep his ego, and his alpha, in check, Ian couldn’t deny that it was good to be king. 

There were drawbacks of course, to being such a powerful alpha, the most aggravating being that he had to take the long way to school every day to avoid walking past The Omega School and driving all the horny things wild. He hated waking up early, yet he needed to daily because the silly little omegas got too damn worked up. It was inconvenient, and he wished he could tell them to keep it together, but he knew they couldn’t. Whenever Ian was annoyed about the extent of the omegas’ titillation, he reminded himself how glad he was not to have been born one of them, and it put everything into perspective again. He could never imagine being so needy. Omegas craved constant care and compliments. It had to be exhausting to desire so much and settle for so little. While Ian was obviously more attracted to omegas than betas and alphas, he tried to avoid banging the needy monsters as much as possible, hating how they always expected a claim. That’s not to say he didn’t fuck omegas. He fucked plenty of them. He just got irritated afterwards by their clinginess. He was a senior in high school. He wasn’t trying to claim an omega end up getting fucked into being a Dad at eighteen. Despite all the potential landmines that came with screwing omegas, Ian didn’t stop. He was an alpha, after all, he had needs, but that didn’t stop him from wishing betas could produce slick so he could stop ogling omegas.

The early September evening was tinged with fall, but that wasn’t much consolation to the men sweating on the field, wishing for a cool breeze. As much as Ian loved football, the game against the Cougars was dragging. The Panthers were winning by so much at halftime that Coach Kelly had pulled Ian out in order to give the second-string quarterback some playing time. Sitting on the bench had Ian bored, all the energy he typically dumped into a game bubbling under the surface of his skin. Unable to stay seated any longer, he elbowed his buddy, star wide receiver, Abram Silver’s arm and asked, “Do you want to talk to the girls?” 

Glancing over Ian’s shoulder at the hotties in their skimpy navy and gold uniforms, Abram gave Ian a huge smile. “You already know the answer.”

The two football players stood up and walked over to the cheerleaders who were standing at the ready.

“What’s going on, ladies?” Ian asked, greeting his friends Mia and Lilly Brown. The twins were co-captains of the cheer squad and highly desired alpha queens. While Ian wasn’t taken by them in a sexual way, he could understand why the majority of the school was. They were brunette barbies with tan skin and hour glass figures. 

“You don’t know what to do with yourself on the bench, huh stud?” Lilly teased, shaking her shimmery poms in Ian’s face. 

“Not in the slightest,” Ian admitted, grinning at a few of the cheerleaders who looked positively giddy at his proximity. “I was thinking about joining up with you girls for a while.”

“Is that right?” Mia laughed. “You don’t have what it takes to be a Pantherette.”

“What about me? Do you think I do?” Abram asked. “I’m limber as a motherfucker.” 

“Why don’t you show us how limber you are and fucking split?” Abram’s ex-girlfriend Chloe suggested from the back line of the formation. 

“Chloe,” Mia warned, turning to admonish the junior. 

“That would be pretty clever if I didn’t know your bloomers were soaked with your want for me right now, Chlo,” Abram shot back, as the girls at them like they were a ping pong ball being volleyed between professionals.

“My omega wants you but every other part of me hates every part of you,” she retorted.

“Anyway,” Lilly said, her eyes wide at the exchange. “One of our sophomores is having a party tonight after the game.” She gestured to a pretty girl with hair as dark as a starless night. 

“Wave ‘hi’ Mandy,” Mia ordered, nodding her approval when Mandy did just that. “She lives in a nice place on 42nd and they have a few kegs. You should tell the team to come over to get shitty with us.”

“Are you good with a bunch of alphas coming over to stink up your place?” Ian asked, the flustered cheerleader.

She nodded. “I would never complain about an alpha’s scent.”

“You’re a beta,” Chloe chided. “You can hardly smell them, that’s why you’d never complain. Believe me, if you were an omega your head would spin from the intensity of all those dudes in one room.”

“That sounds like a good reason for you not to come,” Lilly snarked, rolling her eyes for Abram to see.

“I meant male alphas,” Chloe said quickly. “Not female.”

“Whatever,” Mia sighed. “Are you guys going to come or what?”

“We’ll be there,” Ian answered, smiling at Mandy. “And we’ll tell the rest of the guys to come along.”

“Cool,” Mandy said, shaking her poms excitedly by her side. 

“Now go,” Mia directed, kicking Ian playfully. “We have cheers to do. Somebody has to keep the crowd engaged.”

“You’re keeping us engaged, too,” Abram complimented, drawing a huff from Chloe, who got another look of warning from Lilly.

“See you ladies later,” Ian said, nodding at the cheerleaders before leading Abram back to the bench. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that I’m into dudes. Girls are brutal.”

“Just the omegas,” Abram corrected. “Alpha girls are like us, but with pussies.”

“That’s some shit I’m not into,” Ian shuddered as he took a seat.

“What aren’t you into?” the tight end Darren Pullman asked handing Ian a squeeze bottle of Gatorade.

“Pussy,” Ian answered as he squirted the lemon lime liquid into his mouth. 

“No shit. You’re gay, Gallagher?” Pullman gasped with mock surprise. “Omega girls are crying.”

“Worst kept secret at South Side High,” Ian laughed, handing the drink to Abram. 

Ian loved being gay. While it was common for guys to be into other men, it wasn’t prevalent in his group of friends, which meant he didn’t have to compete with other alphas for the hottest pieces of ass. It wasn’t like he worried he wouldn’t be able to go head to head with any other guy for an omega’s attention, it was just that he much preferred to watch his friends fight over girls rather than being involved himself. 

“This shit is dragging,” Pullman groaned. 

“I’ll make it go slower,” Abram said. “A hot soph is throwing a party after the game tonight. Lilly and Mia said it’s gonna be epic.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Pullman nodded, looking toward the scoreboard. “Four minutes. They need to keep it moving so we can get the hell out of here and go get shwasted.”

“Are you going to get messy with us, Gallagher?” Abram asked, massaging Ian’s neck companionably. “Or are you going to have two beers and fuck off like you typically do?”

“Oh shut up, prick,” Ian chuckled. “I’m good to hang as long as the party isn’t lame.”

“And there’s some hot twink to mack on,” Pullman smirked. “Don’t act like that’s not what keeps you around. If there are no hotties, you’re fucking donezo.”

“I’ve got that alpha appetite,” Ian shrugged. “You know I have to pound some meat.”

“So I hear. Rumor on the street is you like that shit raw,” Abram said with a wink. “At least when you’re fucking with omegas.”

“I’m not one to wear a raincoat when I’m heading into a slick storm,” Ian stated with a grin.

“Are you worried you’re gonna knock one up?” Pullman questioned.

“I don’t fuck them during their heats,” Ian scoffed. “I’m not a fucking idiot, man.”

“Are omega dudes like omega girls during heat? Whining for the knot and shit?” Pullman asked.

“I just told you I don’t fuck them during their heats, but I’ve never been with an omega guy who hasn’t begged me to knot him,” Ian said. 

“And do you?”

“Show me an alpha that wouldn’t,” Ian challenged.

“Bad boy,” Abram tsked with a mischievous grin. “That’s why they all get stuck on you. You’re throwing your knot around and filling them with that love.”

“I wouldn’t call it love,” Ian said as he watched his team heading toward the sidelines after the final whistle. The game had been a bloodbath. Though the team clearly hadn’t been of the same caliber as the Panthers, they weren’t considered to be the worst in the division. If they kept up the same level of intensity for the rest of the season, the Panthers had a good chance to go to State and win. “I’d call it something else entirely.”

“What would you call it then?” Pullman asked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

“I’d call it a civic duty,” Ian decided. “Omegas want to be full so I fill them up. Simple as that.”

“And betas?”

“I fill them up, too,” Ian smirked.

“And alphas?” Abram questioned, though Ian knew Abe already knew the answer.

“You asking for a friend or...?” Ian joked, grasping the muscles on his friend on the thigh. 

“If I was an omega I would have just busted,” Abram stated. “A big strong alpha grabbing my leg like that.” He let out an exaggerated, girlish giggle as he grabbed Ian’s wrist and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s shake some hands and then clean up so we can get right to that party.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ian said, following his boys out to the field to show good sportsmanship. 

All the talk of fucking and knotting had Ian hoping there would be guy at the sophomore’s party who would be looking to get his fill of cock, or at the very least, be interested in satisfying an alpha’s hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

It was astounding how the promise of free beer brought hordes of high schoolers to a sophomore’s house, where they would act as though they’d all been best friends for years. Mickey hadn’t expected the amount of people who had turned up for Mandy’s party. While his sister had a core group of friends who he’d figured would show up, along with the other cheerleaders and maybe a few football players, he hadn’t anticipated that motherfuckers who had graduated years before would turn up in his living room to rub elbows with Freshmen punks who looked like they’d barely hit puberty. 

The whole scene was incredibly overwhelming for Mickey. Not only did he hate the level of inauthenticity, he couldn’t take the smells. There was the heady musk of alphas, the perfume and cologne of betas, and the damp sweetness of omegas. The alphas. Man, the alphas’ scent was so intoxicating for Mickey that it was too much to cope with so many of them in a tight space. While his family home wasn’t small by any means, the quarters were much closer than the school’s. Though he had locked himself in his room earlier in the evening to avoid the masses, he couldn’t avoid the stench of the men rising up through his floorboards. While his suppression medications did a good job calming his senses and the excitement alphas caused him, there was no way the pills could control such an onslaught of sensory input. So Mickey handled it in the best way he knew how, he got wasted on shitty beer and high on weed. He’d hoped the inebriation would make it easier to deal with the dizzying scent of alpha men, but all it did was make him stupid enough to go down stairs and join the party.

An eyebrow raise from a few football players had Mickey wondering if they caught a whiff of his slick, but the alcohol had him unstressed by the implications. There were plenty of omega asses around, the chance that the guys were able to pin the scent on him in a room full of dripping omegas was unlikely. Besides, his medications were designed to make his smell more subtle and less attractive to alphas. Alphas. Goddamn Mickey wanted one to fuck him. They were all around with their broad chests, scruffy faces, and muscular arms. It had been a horrible idea to emerge from his bedroom. He was surrounded, but not in the way his omega wanted to be. The neediest parts of him desired to be slammed down on the couch and railed by every one of them, knot after knot. He was horny, really fucking horny, and it was bad. He needed to get out of there before he made a mistake. 

“Wow! Didn’t think you’d come down and chill, Mick,” Anthony Greco, a family friend of the Milkoviches exclaimed, giving Mickey a bro hug. As far as people went, Tony annoyed Mickey less than others. While Mickey wouldn’t consider them close, he was pretty sure that Tony did. Like Mickey, Tony was an omega who took suppression medication to attend South Side High. He was a younger than Mickey by two years, a junior to Mickey’s super Senior status, but Mickey couldn’t help but be envious at how much better adjusted to all things omega Tony was. He was so well adjusted, in fact, that he had an alpha boyfriend, a sexy senior named Kyle, who he walked hand in hand with in the school hallways. No shame, no pretense. It wasn’t that Mickey wanted to be out and proud, it was more that he wanted to be comfortable with wanting an alpha to care for him the way Kyle cosseted Tony.

“I’m just getting another six-pack,” Mickey stated, opening the refrigerator to find his beer had been lifted from its resting place. “What the fuck?” he seethed, scanning the crowded room for someone with a can in their hand, only to find red solo cups. 

“It looks like you’ve gotta tap the keg like the rest of us peons,” Tony said, patting Mickey on the back. “Here,” he continued, thrusting his cup at his friend. “I just got this. Go at it.”

“Thanks,” Mickey muttered, taking a healthy swig of the hoppy brew. “There’s too many alphas in here, man,” he sighed, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

“That’s something I’ve never heard an omega say,” Tony whispered with a light laugh. 

“You forget what it’s like,” Mickey admonished. “You reek like Kyle. I doubt you can smell anything beyond him.”

“Caught,” Tony smirked, tilting his neck to show Mickey the dark blue bruise surrounding the indent of teeth marks, “and claimed.”

“You know I’m not going to giggle and congratulate you, right?” Mickey chuckled. “I’m sure you’ve got a bunch of buddies who will do that.”

“Oh I definitely do,” Tony answered. “Meanwhile, Kyle has a few friends looking for omegas. They’d probably be willing to be discreet until you’re out of school and a couple of them are here...”

“I’m not interested,” Mickey said quickly, shaking his head for emphasis. “I don’t want a man, I want a dick.”

“There’s no doubt they would be happy to give you that, too.”

The offer was tempting, but Mickey figured he’d be better off going back into hiding for the next few hours. He didn’t trust himself to be able to settle for a quickie when he was as horny as he was. He’d embarrass himself by begging for the alpha to stay and fuck him all night. One thing would lead to another and he would want to grab onto the guy and not let go. He hated being an omega. He really, really hated it.

“I’m good,” Mickey decided, feeling anything but. 

As he drained Tony’s cup, Mickey’s eyes focused on a group of football players engaged in a lively conversation a few dozen feet away. They were all taller than him, and their bodies more built. Though Mickey kept himself in shape, he was a bit softer than the alphas in all the right places, just as omegas typically were. The three men were laughing at something Ian Gallagher was saying and Mickey couldn't help but admire how attractive the redhead’s smile was. His teeth were straight with just the right amount of point to his canines. It was clear as day that he was a strong alpha, capable of fulfilling any omegas hottest fantasies. Those beautiful teeth were framed by dark pink lips that Mickey wanted all over his body. Even if Ian had been a beta he would have been attractive, but he was an alpha. All alpha and he was dangerous. Just looking at the quarterback had Mickey saturating his boxer briefs with slick. He needed to get out of there. Fast.

“I gotta go,” Mickey told Tony suddenly, his urgency taking his friend by surprise. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Tony said, giving Mickey a weak wave as Mickey began to make his way through the crowd. 

The air was nearly suffocating Mickey with scents as sweaty bodies banged into him, due to the lack of space to stretch out. Mickey rarely felt the need to shove a suppression suppository up his ass, but he was convinced by the way he was gushing slick that it had become a necessity. 

“Fucking omega,” he chided himself as he took the stairs by the twos. He was going to go in the bathroom, wipe up as much slick as he could, burn a candle to get rid of the smell, take a suppository and then sit on a dildo until he dried up. 

Mickey hated Mandy. He hated that she’d never have to deal with anything similar to what he did, that she didn’t understand how awful it was to have his safe space swarmed with alphas, that she didn’t know what it was like to suffer with want. His parents were both betas. Mandy was a beta. He was supposed to be a beta, too. A boring, reasonably horny beta, not an insatiable needy omega. 

Locking the door though there was nobody on the upper floor, Mickey grabbed a handful of washcloths out of the linen closet in the bathroom and dropped his drawers, letting his pants and underwear pool at his feet. Reaching around he attempted to soak up as much of his slick as he could.

“Goddamn,” he grunted, tossing a wet rag into the sink and moving onto another. 

Mickey had graduated to full sized towels when he heard a quiet scratching on the outside of the door. He froze mid-swipe 

“I’m busy in here,” he called, his voice wavering with the fear that in spite of his medication, the obscene amount of slick had left him susceptible to being smelled. 

“I know you are,” a low voice said through the wood. “I’ll take care of it for you, omega.” The crooning tone mixed with the pungent smell of alpha inches away had Mickey’s mouth watering, droplets of drool dribbling down his chin. “Let me lick it up.”

“I’m, uh, almost done,” Mickey lied, knowing there was no way in hell he was going to stop producing now, not with an alpha offering what he was. 

“Open the door,” the man ordered. There was more than enough alpha in his statement to have Mickey taking geisha steps to do as he was told. Not bothering to pull up his pants, Mickey unlocked the latch and stared up into green eyes that were burning with desire. 

Ian Gallagher. The quarterback had made him flow like a river, of course he would follow him up stream. 

Mickey wanted it so bad that he didn’t care that he’d opened the door in such a pathetic state. He didn’t think about the fact that his pants were at his ankles and towels soaked with his slick were tossed on every surface. All he could focus on was that Ian Gallagher had barely shut the door and was already spinning Mickey around and pushing him down so his palms were on the cool tile and his ass was in the air.

“So much,” Ian moaned as he buried his face in Mickey’s wet crack. “Holy shit, you’re a good little omega aren’t you?”

The compliment sent shock waves of pleasure through Mickey’s body that caused his cock to twitch and cum all over the small rug ready for assault below him.

“So fucking good,” Ian laughed, still lapping up Mickey’s liquid. “Tell me when you’re going to cum again,” he said, “I’d like to taste that, too.”

“I’m gonna cum,” Mickey practically whimpered, gasping when Ian lifted him up onto the sink and wrapped his mouth around his dick. 

The visual of Ian Gallagher’s beautiful mouth around Mickey’s cock had Mickey spasming... twice.

“Mmm,” Ian hummed, lifting his eyebrows as he pulled his mouth off Mickey, rubbing his thumb across his sloppy lower lip. “Tasty.”

Mickey gasped as the alpha began to unbutton his jeans. 

It was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Even if Ian had wanted to ignore the omega’s smell, there was no way his senses would have let him. While the scent wasn’t as strong as other omegas Ian had been with, it was markedly sweeter. As soon as the brunet had hurried past him, Ian knew he had to follow, had to taste him. He didn’t make it a habit to track down a lay. There were enough omegas chasing him for him to have to seek them out, but he was enticed enough by the aroma to go after him. He didn’t regret it. As soon as the omega had let him into the towel strewn bathroom Ian had been in that ass, savoring the sugary slick. It was more delicious than he’d imagined it would be, and he was compelled to consume every bit of him. 

“So fucking good,” Ian laughed, watching the omega shoot cum onto the floor. “Tell me when you’re going to cum again. I’d like to taste that, too.”

“I’m gonna cum,” the omega practically whimpered, gasping when Ian lifted him onto the sink and wrapped his mouth around his dick. 

Ian was impressed by the girth and length of the omega’s cock. He never really paid much attention to any cock beside his own. It wasn’t as though a beta or omega was going to fuck him, so there wasn’t much point in a dude having a nice dick, but this guy did, and Ian couldn’t help but find it hot. He liked how heavy it felt on his tongue, how it tightened and grew impossibly harder as he orgasmed. 

“Mmm,” Ian hummed, rubbing his thumb across his lip as a bit of the incredible slick trickled down it. “Tasty.”

Before he could stop himself, Ian was unbuttoning the fly of his jeans, his alpha ready to take exactly what it wanted. He watched as the omega kicked off the pants that were still restraining his ankles and grinned at the puddle of slick forming under him on the off-white tumbled marble countertop. 

“You’re eager,” Ian pointed out the obvious, grinning as he dipped two digits into the omega’s messy entry. “You want me to fuck this tight hole, don’t you?”

The omega’s breath stuttered as he closed his eyes at the sensation of being fingered. 

“I asked you a question, omega,” he stated, trying not to be too forceful with the needy creature. The last thing Ian wanted to do was be too harsh with the brunet and ruin the sizzle of their encounter by making him cry.

“Y-yes,” he answered, gnawing on his lip nervously. “I want you.”

“To do what?” Ian prompted, getting harder by the minute. The omega was hot. Not just omega hot either. Alpha hot. He looked like an alpha with the ass and smell of an omega. Rubbing his hands up the sides of the the brunet’s torso. His skin was feverish and his pale cheeks were blushing crimson. Ian noticed that the omega seemed to be in the midst of an epic internal battle before he muttered: 

“Kiss me.”

Of course he wanted to be kissed. He was an omega. Resting his hand on the hottie’s scalding cheek, Ian leaned down to press his lips against his soft pillowy pair. Ian sighed as the omega fervently licked his way into his mouth, his tongue tempting Ian’s to tumble around with it. The omega’s saliva was as saccharine as the rest of his fluids, and though Ian wasn’t a voracious kisser, he enjoyed the taste enough to keep the connection.

“Fuck me,” the omega whispered into Ian’s mouth. 

“You’re a bossy one,” Ian laughed, taken aback by the fact that an omega would dare to make a demand like that without saying ‘please.’ As much as it turned Ian on, it left him feeling slightly uneasy. 

“Do you not want to?” he asked, his gorgeous face falling at the possibility of rejection. 

“I want to,” Ian assured him, pumping his cock to show the omega how hard and ready he was. “See.”

The omega nodded slowly, sucking ardently on the finger Ian pushed between his lips. He gazed at Ian as he did, his blue eyes pleading for the dick he was promised. 

“Do you taste yourself? You taste so good. I wanted to share,” Ian grinned, loving the way the omega was going hard in his digit. “I like to share... everything. I don’t find it necessary to keep anything for myself”

The statement had the omega’s face falling again, clearly disappointed by the distance Ian was trying to keep between them. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” he asked finally, the irritation in his voice nearly punching the air from Ian’s lungs. He’d never been spoken to like that by an omega. Typically the weaker breed worshipped Ian and was too nervous to say anything that would possibly offend. When fingernails dug into his thigh muscles, Ian got the message that the omega was growing impatient. 

Not delaying for another moment, Ian inched the length of his cock into the omega’s sopping opening.

“You have such a big dick, Gallagher,” the omega crooned, moving his hands up so he could grasp into the muscles above Ian’s shoulder blade.

Ian smirked. It wasn’t lost on him that the still nameless omega knew his name. He wondered if he’d been watching him, if that’s why he got so wet in his presence, if the omega had fantasized about that very moment. 

As soon as he bottomed out, Ian shoved in even further, wanting to see how far he could push into the needy ass. Reaching around to grab handfuls of the hottie’s cheeks, Ian began to ram him, keeping a ridiculous pace. The bathroom was filled with a cacophony of slapping skin, omega moans and a fair bit of panting from both of them. Sure he didn’t need to take any mercy on him, Ian continued to pound, noticing how the brunet’s head banged against the mirror with every thrust. He didn’t complain. Instead, the omega held on tighter, enjoying the hell out of the fuck. He had more stamina than other omegas Ian had been with, more athletic in the way he took a dick. When Ian leaned in to kiss the omega’s sweaty neck, he tsked at the way his lay tensed up and then unfurled into purrs of need. 

“Yes, alpha,” he gasped, throwing his head back as much as he could to show that he wanted more. 

Long licks of the sensitive skin and even longer strokes had the omega cumming all over his own belly. While he was different in the way he spoke, the brunet was all omega, falling apart from any attention to his neck. Ian just hoped he didn’t start begging for a claim. 

“You’re so reactive,” Ian complimented, dragging his lips up to the omega’s mouth to reward him with a kiss. “I want to keep you cumming.”

“Please,” the omega pleaded, biting on Ian’s bottom lip as he continued to pump his pole into the bottom’s wet hole.

Hoisting the thick man off the basin, Ian held him up against the wall, fucking into him as he whimpered in pleasure. 

“I want to hear you,” Ian directed. “Don’t hold back, omega. Be good for me.”

More cum shot from the omega’s thick, bouncing dick, spraying all over the hem of Ian’s henley as the omega cursed through another orgasm. 

“That’s right,” Ian praised, tucking his face into the nook of the brunet’s neck. He smiled against the tacky skin as a rush of the omega’s slick leaked down Ian’s leg, setting his thigh and knee. “You love to take cock. You’re an awesome fuck, do you know that?”

The omega answered by shaking and cumming on both of them once again. 

“Fuck,” Ian laughed, loving how sloppy the session was. Pinning the brunet’s hips against the wall with his hands, he went destroyer status, positively demolishing the sexy motherfucker grasping onto him like a squirrel climbing a tree. “So sexy, omega.”

The omega purred before beginning to chant “knot” over and over, his request becoming more desperate with every snap of Ian’s hips.

“No baby,” Ian stated, hoisting his lover up enough to deposit him back onto the counter for better leverage. He felt the omega’s whole body clench around him. “It’s not you,” he promised, knowing that any iota is rejection was devastating for an omega. “I don’t knot guys often.”

“But you do sometimes...” the omega decided, and Ian was determined to fuck the pout off his face.

“It’s not you,” he promised. “You’re perfect. So, so perfect.”

The omega looked pleased by the compliment, practically wagging his ass with pride.

“Do that again,” Ian ordered, groaning when the omega did as he was told. “You’ve been so good. Want me to fill you up?”

“Knot,” he beseeched, holding Ian closer as he continued to go hard.

Ian was tempted. If there was any omega who deserved a knot it was the brunet, but Ian didn’t have the patience to deal with a scorned omega, who thought his knot meant something more than it did. Deciding he’d distract the hottie by nibbling on his neck, Ian leaned in and held down the omega’s shoulders as he pounded him out.

“Ian, Ian,” the omega cried frantically, his muscles contracting around Ian’s cock as he came once again. 

The omega was loud, so lost in his pleasure that he seemed to forget there was a party going on below them. Ian didn’t care. There was no doubt everyone would smell the omega on him when he emerged from the bathroom. The least he could do was make are the masses knew his lover had a good time. Wrapping his hand around the brunet’s neck, Ian fucked more cum out of the omega before letting his own orgasm rip through his body.

Pulling out, Ian regarded the omega’s exhausted body, lying in a pool of cum and slick. He looked equal parts satisfied and wrecked. 

“Do you need me to do something for you?” Ian asked as he yanked up his pants. “Get you an Uber or something? You look beat.” 

“I’m fine,” the omega bristled, sitting up on the counter and reaching for a towel that was already soaked. “Fuck.”

“How about some clean towels? I can look around for some?”

The omega narrowed his blue eyes at Ian skeptically. “I’m fine,” he repeated, muttering a “thanks,” when Ian handed him his pants. 

“You were great,” Ian praised, glad when the omega blushed in response. “You really pleased me.”

“Okay,” he mumbled shyly, obviously trying to hide the pride he felt in the statement. 

“I’ll see you around,” he said, patting the omega’s sweaty leg. 

As he exited the bathroom, Ian took a long lick of his palm, savoring the taste of the omega’s secretions that remained. He decided he wouldn’t shower later that night, loving how the sweet smell of the omega stuck to his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Mustering only enough energy to pull up his pants, Mickey dragged himself into his bedroom and threw his exhausted body down onto his bed. If he wasn’t so tired, he would have been mortified. Between the chemical haze and the explosion of hormones, everything that had happened with Ian felt like a dream, or maybe a nightmare, depending on which moments he recalled. Ian was by far the hottest guy Mickey had ever fucked. With his rippling muscles, imposing height, gorgeous face and huge cock, he was the pinnacle of physical perfection. And he was an alpha. He was such an alpha with his authority and power. The way Ian touched him, with near painful grasps and too hard kisses, drove Mickey wild. So wild, that he’d lost his fucking mind and asked the alpha to knot him. He hated himself for being such a typical omega, for pleading for more closeness, more affection, more care than an alpha was willing to give to a random fuck. 

It wasn’t all Mickey’s fault. Ian had teased him by doing all the things that alpha did that omegas loved, craved, and lived for. The fact that Ian had paid so much attention to Mickey’s neck, not shying away from the sensitive skin that soaked up the attention, had left Mickey reeling. He wanted more of that, more of Ian’s lips on his veins, his teeth skimming his flesh, his canines sinking in. While his mind didn’t want to be claimed, Mickey’s body certainly did. That was why sex with alphas was so dangerous, it made an Omega think they wanted things that they didn’t necessarily want, biological responses to the incredible act. 

Mickey knew he should have stayed in the bathroom and washed the cum off his body, that him lying crusted in fluids would have the alphas on the first floor stirring, wondering who the smell belonged to. He was sure that though his medication was supposed to temper the scent of his slick, he was potent, rife with the evidence of his attraction and the pheromones that went along with it. 

A banging on his bedroom door had Mickey opening his eyes, not even realizing that they had been closed and that he had nodded off.

“Mickey,” Mandy called, as she continued her incessant rapping. “Mickey!”

“What the fuck?” he groaned, pressing the heels of his hands against his eye sockets. He had no idea what time it was or how long he’d been sleeping, all he knew was he was going to lose it if his sister kept knocking. “Quit it.”

“Get up and clean the bathroom right now,” she demanded. “You’re a disgusting heathen.”

Sighing, Mickey considered getting up, but ultimately decided not to. “You clean it,” he shot back. “You’re the asshole who thought it would be a great idea to pack the house with a shit ton of alphas. I suffered the ramifications, so you should, too.”

“It doesn’t look like you suffered at all,” Mandy disagreed. “Unless you have a flood when you’re not enjoying yourself.”

It wasn’t worth arguing with someone who didn’t get it at all, so instead of saying another word, he pulled a pillow over his head in attempt to drown out her bitching. He was about to roll over and check the time when he felt hands wrap around his ankles. 

“Fuck off,” he cried, trying to kick his sister as she worked to yank him off the bed. He regretted having ever taught her how to pick locks. “I’m naked.”

“I can see that,” Mandy noted, not giving up in her quest to drag him to the floor. “Put some pants on and clean the bathroom, prick. I can’t brush my teeth without gagging at how repulsive the whole scene is.”

“Let go,” he ordered. “Let go and I’ll go clean it up.”

Loosening her grip, Mandy placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows as she waited for him to make good on his word.

Reluctantly, Mickey grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and pushed past his sister. 

The last thing he wanted to do was clean his sexual squalor in the middle of the night. It was even more aggravating when his sister stood in the doorway at watched him do it. 

“So, who was it?” Mandy questioned, tapping her foot impatiently as Mickey collected all the towels. 

“Who was what?” he questioned, knowing damn well what she was asking.

“The alpha who helped you obliterate our bathroom,” she clarified. “Who is he?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mickey grunted. It was annoying that Mandy had even inquired. Sex wasn’t something they ever talked about, and he intended to keep it that way. 

“Well, you should thank me,” she decided. “You obviously had a great night so all your complaining was for naught.”

“You’re honestly so stupid,” he said, shaking his head at his sister’s idiotic statement.

Reaching into the cabinet under the sink, he grabbed the Clorox wipes and started to work on the sticky countertop. 

“Aren’t your meds supposed to stop you from wanting to get plowed by random alphas?”

It was a good question, but Mickey resented being asked. While he knew his medication wouldn’t stop him from being turned on by attractive alphas, it should have been able to control the level of need he’d exhibited. He knew he had to go to the clinic first thing Monday morning to get his medication adjusted. There was no way he was going to risk something like what had happened happening again at a less opportune time. He was definitely out of balance. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sucking some football player’s cock right now?” Mickey retorted. 

“Everyone left and I’m happy to report that you’re the only one who sucked cock tonight.”

He didn’t, but he’d really fucking wanted to. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute he was rushing through a crowd of people, making his way up to the bathroom, and the next, Ian Gallagher was eating his ass. Goddamn, Gallagher had a talented tongue. The frenzy Mickey had found himself in, married with the effects of beer and weed, had put Mickey on a different plane. He had no concept of how long they’d spent fucking and only vague memories of the shit he’d said other than “kiss me” and “knot me.”

“Brush your nasty teeth. I can smell your breath from here,” Mickey stated, taking the pile of of towels into his arms and walking them into his room to dump them in his hamper. 

“I’m thinking about having a couple of people over tomorrow night,” Mandy said. He could hear that she already had a toothbrush in her mouth. “Not as many as tonight, but a few key players. I think Lilly and Mia were really impressed with what I pulled together. I want to show them that I can throw a good kickback, too.”

“Fuck, you’re pathetic,” Mickey chided, lying on his bed and tucking himself under the covers.

“You’re not going to shower?” Mandy asked, turning back up at his door. “Are you serious, Mick? You reek.”

“Mandy,” Mickey warned, having had quite enough of his sister’s nagging for the night. “If you don’t get the fuck away from me I’ll tell all the fake-asses you have over tomorrow night that you hooked up with Simon Kaster over the summer.”

“You wouldn’t,” she gasped.

“Don’t try me.” 

Mickey knew his sister would be mortified if her superficial friends knew she messed around with their nerdy neighbor. He also knew that Mandy had it bad for Simon, but wouldn’t let it go further because she was more interested in impressing bitches than being good to a guy who was great to her. 

“Prick,” she muttered as she closed his door. He listened as she stomped down the hallway to her bedroom. 

Rolling over to pick his phone up off the nightstand, Mickey glanced at the screen and sighed at the time: 4:30am. In spite of his exhaustion, Mickey toggled to his Instagram app and typed in Ian’s name. Though Mickey never posted pictures, he used other people’s for spank bank material. 

Clicking on the most recent picture, Mickey looked at Ian grinning and giving the finger to the camera beside two other football players who were doing the same. It took Mickey less than a second to realize that the photo was taken earlier that night in his living room. Scrolling down to the timestamp, he tried to figure out if the picture was taken before or after they fucked. Upon closer examination, Mickey noticed red blotches on Ian’s biceps that appeared to be marks left by fingers. It was then he knew that he’d put them there. Studying Ian’s face, Mickey tried to assess if the alpha seemed happy and satisfied, if he’d really been pleased the way he said he was. From what Mickey could tell, there was a glimmer in Ian’s eye and the softness in Mickey’s spirit, the part of himself he hated the most, made Mickey hope that he had been the reason the sparkle was there. 

As if staring at the picture wasn’t bad enough, Mickey searched months back to see if he could identify a look similar to the one he’d identified in the photograph taken that night. He couldn’t, a fact that filled Mickey with a pleasure he shouldn’t have felt. Though he’d called Mandy pathetic a bit before, Mickey was pretty sure he was the epitome of pitiful, staying up past sunrise to stalk Ian’s social media. 

It was sometime around 6:00am that Mickey finally put the phone down and closed his eyes. Even though his kids were shut, he could still see Ian’s face, the angles of his jaw, the slope of his nose, and the freckles stretched across his cheeks. He couldn’t wait until Monday when he would get something to numb the obsession that his omega insisted on fostering.

While Mickey could excuse himself for getting so enraptured by the alpha, he couldn’t accept that he would remain that way. There were things to do to remedy the issue, and he planned to take those measures. He wasn’t going to allow himself to spin out control. After all, that was a mark of weakness even more egregious than being an omega. He couldn’t not be an omega, but he could not be an out of control omega. And that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian woke up on Monday morning ravenous. He needed meat. Preferably rare meat. It was strange that he felt so drained considering he’d hardly played in the game on Friday, and while the bathroom fuck had been energetic, it shouldn’t have left him feeling so tired. He’d spent the rest of the weekend doing what he typically did. He worked out, did homework and chilled with his friends, but somehow, he was still coping with uncharacteristic fatigue. He needed protein, iron and nourishment. 

Rolling out of bed, he pulled on a hoodie and made his way out to the kitchen where he found Lip cooking eggs.

“What’s up, player?” Lip greeted. “Do you want me to fry you up a few?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ian nodded, opening the refrigerator to survey the meat situation. He was glad to see they were stocked. Unwrapping a T-bone, Ian dropped it into a pan and placed it on the burner beside Lip’s. “Want some?”

“I’m good,” Lip laughed. “Going hard right off the bat today, huh?”

“Got a taste for flesh,” Ian confirmed.

“I’d ask you how your night went, but I can surmise. You have a taste for flesh, after all,” Lip teased. “On that alpha shit.”

“You know it.”

If there was anyone who got it, it was Lip. Since they were so close in age, Ian had always been tight with his brother, but they grew even close in their early teens when their alpha tendencies started to emerge. Being that they were the only alphas in their household, they bonded in a different way than the rest of their siblings. That’s why it had been a no-brainer for Ian to move in with Lip when he got an apartment his freshmen year of college. Though the two-bedroom place was tiny, it was theirs and that was fucking awesome.

“What’s good today?” Lip asked, flipping the eggs in the pan with the shake of his wrist.

“Look at those skills,” Ian praised with a grin. “Are you sure you aren’t in culinary school?”

“The O-chem test I have today is positive.”

Ian crinkled his nose, wondering why anyone would choose to go to school when they weren’t required to. “Lame. Nothing new for today, just school and practice. Same old shit, different day.”

“Lame,” he mocked, turning off the burner and using a spatula to take the eggs out of the sizzling pan. He placed some on his plate and a few on Ian’s. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Ian said, poking his steak with a fork. It was barely cooked which made it perfectly done. Spearing the tines into the meat, he dropped it onto his plate beside the eggs. “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“Yes,” Lip assured him, shaking hot sauce onto his breakfast. “Has your coach mentioned anything else about possible NCAA recruitment again?”

“Not really. I think that shit’s done with,” Ian shrugged, cutting into his steak and watching as it bled on the plate. “He hasn't brought it up again.”

“Well have you asked?”

“Nope.”

“It’s not something you want? College? Football? A future?”

“You’re such a dick,” Ian chided, laughing as he mimicked his brother, “a future.”

“I’m just asking,” Lip smirked. “That’s normal everyday conversation, right?”

“Maybe for North Side pricks and the college set,” Ian relented, mouth full of meat. “Neither’s me.”

“It could be you.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that.”

“So what then?”

Ian narrowed his eyes at his brother, an unspoken warning. “If I wanted to discuss that I would’ve kept living with Fi.”

“I’m just saying...” Lip continued. “It’s not like you’re an omega...”

“No shit, I’m not?” Ian spat, oozing with sarcasm.

Lip rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to be able to find an alpha to take care of you, right? You’re the alpha. You have to figure out how you’re going to be able to provide for your future mate.”

“I’m eighteen,” Ian admonished. “That’s not anything I have to think about right now. Besides, I’m not convinced I want to be with an omega.”

“Oh yeah?” Lip asked, raising his eyebrows. “You seem to do your fair share of fucking around with them.”

“Well, there no doubt I like messing around with them, but having to deal with their neediness for life,” he shook his head. “I think I’ll be better off with a beta.”

“A beta man won’t be able to give you kids,” Lip reminded, as if Ian would’ve forgotten. 

“Who said anything about kids? I’m eighteen.” He said it slower, as if Lip was too delayed to comprehend the weight of the statement.

“The thing about eighteen-year-olds is that eventually they’re nineteen, and after that twenty, twenty-one...”

“And...”

“And you may change your mind. You don’t want to set yourself up in a situation where you’re not able to provide for omega if you decide that’s the route you want to take.”

“I’m standing here, minding my own business, eating steak and eggs,” Ian tsked. “Shouldn’t you be studying for your test or something? Gaining the freshmen fifteen?”

“You know that shit’s not gonna happen,” Lip chuckled. “You’re not the only Gallagher who keeps it right and tight, asshole.”

Ian rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin on his lips. He had nearly polished off his steak when he asked, “So, do you have any omegas in your classes or do they just mill around campus without actually attending?”

“A few are in my classes, but I think they’re mostly there in hopes of getting their MRS or MR degree, you know what I mean?”

Ian nodded, well aware. “All they’re after is a mate.”

“Yup, but I’m not going to lie. There are a few girls that have caught my eye.”

“I bet,” Ian laughed. “I’m guessing blondes with huge tits and big eyes. I’m going to be an uncle soon, aren’t I? One of them is going to be in heat, beg you to bang them through it, and bam, you’re done for.”

“Fuck,” Lip sighed, shaking his head. “I gotta stay away from them. It’s their smell though...”

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Ian agreed, thinking back to the way the omega had smelled at the party on Friday. While there had been other omegas around, Ian could only focus on the bathroom brunet. His scent was intense in the best possible way, with notes of oranges, clove and cotton candy, and unfathomably, he tasted even better. While his smell wasn’t as strong as some of the other omegas he’d been with, it was more intoxicating. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, yet Ian wasn’t about to chase him down. He couldn’t. He wasn’t willing to get addicted to an omega’s scent, not when there were so many implications that came along with it. Still, he had a hard time ridding his nostrils of the guy’s fragrance. 

“It’s biology’s way of trying to get us to shoot our cum in them and make a spawn. They sing their siren song but we gotta resist,” Lip said, holding his fist up as if he was protesting. “It’s hard though.”

“That was a quick turnaround,” Ian teased, finding his brother’s lack of wherewithal humorous and worrisome. 

Lip was a player, the same way Ian was, but his moments of weakness made Ian tentative. They dealt with the same temptations, and they were both at risk of giving in. And then what? 

“I don’t know, man,” Lip sighed, putting his plate into the sink. “I’ll get to that later.”

“That’s what you say all the time and it translates to me doing the dishes after you leave them there to rot and I can’t take the smell anymore. At least rinse them off, you lazy shit.”

“You can’t call me lazy when I work and go to school,” Lip contended, putting on his jacket before walking back over to run water over the plates. “That’s alpha shit, and alphas can’t be lazy, so your point is moot.”

Ian thought about it. He’d never met an alpha that wasn’t hungry in some way for success. While he wasn’t very interested in planning for his future, Ian was driven to do well in school and be a badass on the field. There was something in their DNA that made them want to be the strongest, fasted, and smartest, made them want to be the best. He couldn’t imagine being okay with being average the way betas were or being more interested in being cared for than revered like omegas. Maybe it was easier for them. They weren’t ignited by the sparks of competition the way alphas were. 

Ian cleared his throat and muttered, “whatever,” before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew he was going to have a long day. Not only did he have practice after school, Coach Hanes liked to start off the week with a midday conditioning session. They attended in lieu of study hall and it was always fucking brutal. Stretching his arms over his head, he let the hot water pound his back and work out some of the knots that found themselves tucked into his muscles.

Knots. The omega had pleaded for Ian to knot him the other night and regardless of how much he’d wanted to, he knew it would’ve been a big mistake if he had. Locking in with an omega like that would give the guy expectations of shit Ian wasn’t willing to give to him. That didn’t mean it wasn’t tempting. He couldn’t get the omega’s face out of his head, the way his bright blue eyes had looked when he’d groaned for Ian’s knot. Fuck it was hot. Ian had been proud that he’d had the ability to resist, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to do it again if he ran into the guy. Since Ian hadn’t seen him around school, he figured he didn’t go to South Side High, which was a good thing. 

Toweling off, Ian brushed his teeth, threw on some clothes and started on his way to school, making sure to avoid TOS, as usual. The last thing he needed was to smell their scent and recall how different the bathroom brunet’s was. He didn’t want any other reason to think of him again. He’d been doing quite enough of that over the weekend, and he needed to nip it in the bud as soon as possible before it took on a life of its own. If there was anything an alpha hated, it was losing control and Ian wasn’t willing to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Mickey woke up on Monday morning, he knew he had to get to the clinic. He’d spent the rest of the weekend thinking about Friday night and how amazing it had been. Between beating off to the memories of the bathroom rendezvous and Ian's Instagram, Mickey was exhausted and feeling needier than ever. He’d thought about going to an omega bar to find a random alpha who could bang the thoughts of Ian out of his mind, but ultimately decided not to do it. Regardless of how hot another guy was in the sack, Mickey was sure there was little to no chance they’d be able to knock his fantasies of Ian out of constant rotation. 

Opening the door of the Omega Modification Clinic, Mickey instantly felt settled. He knew soon he would be flooded with chemicals that would provide him with relief from the torture his hormones had been putting him through. 

“Mr. Milkovich,” a nurse called, summoning him back. 

Mickey had spent a fair amount of time visiting the clinic, so he knew the drill. He would sit down, rattle off his symptoms and leave with a new prescription. It was quickly and painless. Though he hated being so forthcoming in regards to his omega tendencies, he knew he had to he honest to get what he needed. 

Luckily, Dr. Marx wasn’t much of a talker. 

“What seems to be the issue?” the doctor asked, one foot out he door.

“Uh, I’m getting really wet around alphas so I don’t think my medications are working as well as they should be,” Mickey admitted.

“Got it. And have you been using your suppositories?”

“More recently,” he answered, knowing he could be more consistent. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll call in a new prescription for you, and have my nurse give you some samples of a new alpha pheromone blocking vitamin that should keep your scent subdued until the medication regulates everything out,” Dr. Marx explained, jotting something down on his pad.

“Okay. Thanks,” Mickey said, nodding as the doctor exited the room. 

Within seconds the nurse was in the room handing him a bag of shit to make his life easier, and Mickey couldn’t have been more grateful. 

Popping a few vitamins before heading out of the clinic and toward school, Mickey felt like a new man, one who was cut free from the ties his body wanted to bind him to. Though he’d missed the first three periods of the day, waiting for the clinic to open and dealing with travel time, he was in time for the last fifteen minutes of his least favorite class of the day: P.E.

Since it was Monday, Mickey knew the football team would be doing their conditioning, and he would be putting his new vitamins to the test. He changed out, so he would get credit for the day, and stood on the sidelines as the class played basketball. Mickey was glad that the football players weren’t in the weight room, and were most likely on the field, however, he couldn’t help but notice that his body wasn’t as eager for the alphas presence as it had been. 

“Changing time,” Mr. Peters announced, causing the class to head back to the locker room. “Remember to fill out you sports sheets for next week. Pick something different than you did this week,” he called after them. 

Of course, as soon as Mickey returned to his locker, he saw that Ian, Abram, Rob Massey, Brad Calgan and Kaden McCrass a few locker pods down. They were all assholes, but more than the rest, Mickey couldn’t stand Abram. He was a douchey kid with a terrible sense of humor who thought he was funny as hell. In class, he was constantly making comments that were far from clever, but people laughed, which spurred him to continue. It was incredible how many people kissed the alphas’ asses. While Mickey knew it would always be an omega quality to swoon over alphas, it surprised him that the betas at South Side High seemed to be just as taken with the alphas as those who were chemically disposed to be into them. 

Quietly, Mickey worked the lock on his locker, hoping not to draw the alphas’ attention. He wasn’t that worried he would, after all, he’d never caught their eyes before. Between his suppression medications and their propensity to be wrapped up in themselves, it was typically alright. Still, Ian had fucked him, and whether he liked it or not, he would be on the redhead’s radar. He was glad he’s taken the extra dose Dr. Koplin suggested along with the suppository that was very effective in eradicating his symptoms. He shouldn’t have waited to take it on the fateful Friday. Things probably would have been much different if Mickey didn’t know what he was missing out on after getting fucked by Ian’s impressive cock.

“There’s nothing better than an omega girl,” Rob asserted, earning enthusiastic nods from a few of the other guys who were changing into their street clothes after they’d showered. 

Mickey hated Mondays. Not only did he have P.E. but the football team did their conditioning during his gym period. He wanted to ignore them and be annoyed by their presence, but mostly he just drooled over them, a fact that annoyed him more.

“I’m not denying that there’s nothing better than an omega,” Ian tsked, pulling his sweatshirt. “I agree completely. I just....” he paused as if he was trying figure out the best way to phrase the next statement. “I’m saying that the qualification of there not being anything better than an omega girl is where you fuck up the whole statement.” 

Rob scoffed. “Well, you’re gay. Obviously you have a different outlook.”

“It’s not even about being gay,” Ian stated. “It’s about liking good sex, the best sex. There’s nothing better than fucking an omega guy.”

“Tits are better,” Abram said. “And tits.”

“You already said tits,” Brad laughed. 

“Pussy then,” Abram amended. “Tits and pussy.”

“A dick bounces like tits,” Ian said matter-of-factly, “but it’s sexier cause it shoots jizz when it gets excited.”

Mickey pursed his lips, wondering how many bouncing cocks Ian was waxing poetic about. He didn’t want to think about it. He was sure Ian was well-fucked, but it wasn’t like he wanted to truly know. If he did it would no doubt put an insane amount of doubts in his mind. 

“What about the pussy?” Abram asked. “I’d miss the snatch if I was fucking with a guy.”

“There’s no difference. You fuck a dude’s ass and make it a pussy.” Ian said easily. “I banged an omega the other day who was wet as a motherfucker. I had him pinned against the wall of a bathroom and he was leaking slick down my legs, so turned on, whining for my knot. Tell me that’s not hot?”

Mickey sat frozen on the bench, his cheeks were burning with rage, his heart racing. What a prick! As obvious as it was that Ian didn’t respect omegas as anything more than a wet hole, Mickey couldn’t help but be pleased the alpha had said he was hot. The pride he felt in the statement instantly made Mickey chide himself for being the pussy Ian said he practically fucked. He wanted to punch the asshole in the face, but held himself back. There was no way Mickey could take an alpha, regardless of how pissed he was. The only thing he was truly thankful for was that the suppression suppository he took at the clinic and the higher dose of medicine seemed to be shrouding his scent. Ian didn’t notice him like he should have, a fact that infuriated Ian while being an immense relief. 

“It would be if it wasn’t a dude,” Rob laughed. “I can’t get down with the cock.”

“You're missing out,” Ian stated.. 

“I can tell we’re not going to see eye to eye on this,” Rob decided, as Abram nodded emphatically. 

“You know Ian’s mad gay, Robbie,” Abram chuckled. “There’s no tit appreciation in his realm. It’s hard for me to believe, too.”

Though Mickey was still fuming, he was glad to hear Ian wasn’t at all into women. In Mickey’s experience, most alphas—even the gay ones—seemed set on impregnating anyone they could, including women. It was as though they hadn’t evolved from the basics of “traditional” biology. He could understand if they had romantic feelings toward women, like if they were bi or something, but they weren’t. They were just dead-set on spreading their seed however they could, weaker alphas, desperate to mate. While Mickey hadn’t doubted it, it was clear Ian was a strong alpha.

“Mad gay,” Ian chuckled. “I’d agree with that. I’m thankful for that.”

“Gay and ready to play,” Kaden added, slapping Ian on the back companionably. “Play on player.”

“I plan to,” the quarterback grinned, a statement that had Mickey officially seeing red. 

It wasn’t as though Mickey expected a commitment, or even a “hello,” but that didn’t mean his omega didn’t hope for those things. Though parts of him were soft, Mickey wasn’t a bitch. He would do anything it took not to covet Ian Gallagher. It was more obvious than ever that the alpha was an asshole, and while Mickey could be a jerk himself, he wasn’t keen on being treated like one.

Shutting his locker as gingerly as possible, Mickey slung his backpack over his shoulders and got the fuck out of the locker room. 

Fuck alphas and fuck Mickey for wanting to fuck with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian always had a keen sense of smell. Though he couldn’t be sure, he guessed it was stronger than most alphas. There were times he caught a whiff of an omega walking on the sidewalk below his apartment building and Lip didn’t stir at the scent. That’s why he was glad that most of his classmates at South Side High were alphas or betas, having to smell omegas all day would be distracting and it was nice to have a place where he could escape the temptation. While he wasn’t attracted to Chef Collins, Ian was aware of his teacher’s omeganess every time he entered the culinary arts kitchen. It seemed most of his friends’ noses weren’t educated enough to realize that though Collins reeked like an alpha, it was only because one had claimed him many years ago. The ring on his finger only acted as confirmation. 

Ian was jealous of Collins’ alpha. He’d somehow claimed an omega who was independent, who made his money, who didn’t rely on his man to provide for him. Regardless of how much Ian knew that biologically alphas were meant to provide, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would continue to resent the position of omegas. There were barely any expectations on them other than to be available for sex when their alpha wanted it and carry children. Ian wished all that was expected from him in the future was sex. Goddamn he wanted sex. It had been almost two weeks since he’d had it, which was entirely too long. While he could’ve gone out and found some omega to bang, he had been stuck on thoughts of one in particular. It was strange, but even as he walked the halls of SSHS he got faint reminders of the bathroom brunet’s scent, as if he’d been there before, but not strong enough to indicate he was there currently. Ian wondered if somehow he’d gotten him stuck in his senses.

“This is why it’s worth mating with an omega,” Abram noted as he rinsed an onion under faucet. “So we don’t have to cook for ourselves.”

“I don’t mind it,” Ian stated as he pushed peppers around the pan. “I mean, I’d rather someone did it for me, but there are worse things to be doing... like statistics.”

“Fuck, stats, man. Mr. Beckman is a monster.”

“A monster?” Ian laughed. “Because he gave a pop quiz?”

“I don’t make the rules,” Abram said with a shrug. He tossed the sliced onions into the pan, earning a scowl from Ian. 

“The peppers aren’t even tender yet, you impatient shit. We have to let them get a little softer because the onions cook way quicker.”

“Okay omega.”

“You’re such a bitch,” Ian chided, getting a slight waft of something so sweet it surely wasn’t the fajita prep. Looking toward the door, he saw the bathroom brunet walking into the classroom. He was on suppression medications, Ian could smell that, but not enough to avoid Ian’s attention. Glancing around the room, he noticed he was the only alpha who seemed to focus on the omega. He was hotter than Ian had remembered with his jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and alabaster skin adorned with tattoos. From his thick lips to thick thighs, he was seriously sexy and Ian was tempted to cross the room and take hold of him. The way he was talking to Chef Collins made it clear that he wasn’t a new student. They knew each other well. The teacher handed the brunet an envelope and he nodded his thank you. Before leaving the room, the omega glanced in Ian’s direction and when their eyes locked, Ian felt every synapse in his body snap with excitement. He was gorgeous and he went to his school. When those blue eyes narrowed, looking incredibly unimpressed, confusion spun around Ian’s head. At the very least, Ian had expected a smile, but all he got was a glare. The heat he felt moment earlier turned to ice. The gorgeous omega glared at him. Why was he glaring at him? 

“You’re burning the vegetables,” Abram said nudged Ian with his elbow. 

“Fuck,” Ian muttered, looking down at the charred contents of the pan. By the time he raised his head, his former bathroom buddy was gone and Chef Collins was rushing toward Ian’s station.

“Get it into the sink,” he directed, taking the cast iron from Ian’s hand so he could flood it with the stream from the faucet. “You weren’t paying attention.”

“Sorry, Chef,” Ian said, rubbing his forehead. He was too taken aback by the omega’s brush off to focus on anything.

“Hey, don’t take it so hard,” Collins said easily, patting Ian’s back in reassurance. “Things burn from time to time. Next time try cooking on a lower heat. You don’t have to rush it.”

Ian nodded. “That guy that just came into the class,” he began, attempting to sound as casual as possible. “Is he a new student or something? Joining our class?”

“Mickey?” Chef Collins asked surprised. “He’s a senior.”

“Did he transfer?”

The teacher shook his head. “Nope.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him around.”

Both Collins and Abram looked at Ian skeptically. 

“It’s a big school,” Abram reminded. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you care?” his friend asked.

Very obviously attempting to hold back a smile, Chef Collins gave Ian another pat before heading to another station.

“Oh man, you’re hungry to bang a beta?” Abram scoffed. “Boring.”

“You bang betas all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I gotta take what I can get,” Abram laughed. “I don’t have game like you, player.” 

“Okay, okay,” Ian chuckled. “Let’s redo the fajitas.”

Ian spent the rest of the class thinking about Mickey, the fact that they went to the school, and that they had for years. It was strange that he hadn’t noticed him before. He was too beautiful to have ignored. He could tell the omega was on suppression medication, and realized it was possible he had been for years prior. It was difficult for Ian to imagine that even when the brunet was suppressed, he would have been able to be in the same vicinity as Mickey and not be drawn to him. After all, the medications the omega was on currently definitely didn’t eradicate his scent completely, at least not to Ian. It was odd, however, that Abram couldn’t smell Mickey’s omega. While his friend certainly wasn’t as strong of an alpha as Ian was, he was an alpha nonetheless. He should’ve been able to at least realize Mickey was an omega. 

“Did you save any room for burgers?” Abram asked, when the bell rang. “I was thinking we could hit up Mickey D’s for lunch hour.”

Ian wanted to hit up a Mickey for sure. “Uh, I gotta go talk to coach about tonight’s game, but go ahead without me.”

“Suit yourself, overachiever.”

“Achiever,” Ian corrected with a smirk. “That’s the difference between us. I’m an achiever and you’re a scrub.”

Abram laughed, gave Ian the finger and made his way out to the kitchen with the rest of he class. 

Ian decided to take his time, trying to figure out a way to nonchalantly bring Mickey up to Chef Collins again. After practicing a few options in his mind, he realized there was no way to be discreet and bit the bullet. “So,” he began, approaching Chef, who was jotting the next class’s recipe on the board. “Mickey’s a senior, huh?”

“Mickey’s a senior,” Collins nodded, his smirk evident. “Are you interested, Gallagher?”

“I mean, I’m asking,” Ian grinned. “He’s like you, isn’t he?”

“Like me how?” Collins asked, turning just enough to eye Ian down. “An omega? I’m not ashamed to say it. It’s not something to be ashamed of.”

“No, no,” Ian said quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I love omegas.”

“I bet you do,” Collins retorted, clicking his tongue. “Why are you asking things that you already know? Hmm?”

“I mean, I know he’s an omega,” Ian confirmed. “I’m just trying to find out more about him, I guess.”

“You can ask him,” the teacher suggested. “Then you’ll know more. Omegas can hold conversations, they have opinions, thoughts on things....”

“I’m not a Neanderthal, Collins.”

“Of course you’re not, you’re a teenage alpha,” Collins laughed.

“You say it like it’s worse,” Ian pointed out.

Chef Collins shrugged. “All I can say is I’m glad I met my husband when we were in our twenties when he had already figured out what it meant to be a man, and not just an alpha.”

“I feel like I should be insulted.”

“Instead of being insulted, you should think about it. I’m a teacher, after all. Here to teach you...”

“Okay. And what’s the lesson for today? Be less of an alpha?”

“That would be impossible for you,” Chef Collins stated. “I’m saying if you decide to approach Mickey, you should be more a man than an alpha.”

“Is there a difference?”

“He’s a man and an omega. Man doesn’t equal alpha, and look at all of your female alpha classmates, alpha doesn’t equal man,” Collins explained. “Mickey’s a good kid, but he’s a tough nut to crack. If you don’t come at him the right way...” he shook his head. “He may be drawn to you physically but he’ll be repulsed by you emotionally, and that’s how you really get an omega like Mickey. Emotionally. He’d never admit it, but I’ll tell you straight up.”

“I don’t know if I want to, you know, get him. I’m just curious,” Ian said, suddenly overwhelmed by the implication of the conversation.

“You brought him up to me,” Collins reminded, giving Ian a companionable pat on the back. “So that’s that, Gallagher. Anything else?”

He had so many more questions, but couldn’t strip away enough of his pride to ask them. “Nothing else.”

That was that.


	9. Chapter 9

Fuck Ian Gallagher. That asshole looked at Mickey as if he was shocked they went to school together, though they had since sixth grade. They’d even had classes together. It wasn’t that Mickey had expected Ian to notice him, but the fact that he didn’t recognize him in the least was astonishing. Ian was really so far up his own ass that he couldn’t see past himself. What a prick! Mickey wished he’d had the ability to overlook people the way Ian did, he wished he’d had the capacity to overlook Ian. 

“Hey Mick,” Chef Collins called, as Mickey cleaned up his station ahead of the bell signaling the end of the school day. “Come up here.”

“I got dishpan hands here,” Mickey said, holding up his sudsy palms. “Give me a minute.”

“I’ll come to you,” Collins decided, standing up from his desk. “I have a staff meeting in a few.”

“Okay,” Mickey mumbled, wondering why Collins was prepping him for a conversation when he could just spit out whatever he was trying to say. 

“Someone was asking about you today,” the teacher said, giving Mickey a grin.

“Hmm,” he hummed, knowing precisely who it was. “I don’t care.”

“You don’t care?”

“I don’t care.”

“You don’t care that Ian Gallagher was asking about you?” Collins attempted to clarify, as if he couldn’t fathom how Mickey could be so blasé about the popular alpha’s inquiries. 

“Collins, I don’t know any language other than English, I can’t say it another way. I don’t give a shit, alright?”

“Alright,” Collins nodded. “Got it. Do you want to know what he said?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Mickey said, turning off the faucet. Despite himself, he wanted to know, but he wasn’t going to admit it and ask. There was no fucking way. He had the ability hold onto some pride, and he intended to do so.

“I’m going to tell you anyway,” Collins decided.

“Why?”

“Because I know you.”

Sighing, Mickey wiped his hands with a paper towel and tossed it in the bin. 

“He wanted to know more about you,” Collins said, “but he knew some things already, like that you were an omega.”

“Oh,” Mickey tsked, putting his backpack on. 

Collins chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re not surprised.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Because you already...” Collins did a strange hand motion meant to imply sex and Mickey just stared at him, unamused. “Of course you did,” he laughed, as if it all suddenly made sense.

“The motherfucker didn’t even realize I went to school with him.”

“He didn’t. He was surprised,” Collins agreed. 

“He’s a dick.”

“He’s a teenage alpha.”

“He’s a dick,” Mickey repeated. “I shouldn’t give a shit.”

“But you do?”

“Only cause I wanna fight him but I know biology would keep me from winning.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t spar with the guy.”

“I’m not stupid,” Mickey chided, rolling his eyes. 

“He’d probably like it anyway,” Collins cautioned. “But you’re not stupid, so you already know that.”

Unamused, Mickey grumbled his “later” before heading out of the classroom. He was barely through the threshold when he caught sight of a shock of red hair. Mickey wanted to simultaneously run in the opposite direction and into Ian’s arms. He hated the parts of himself that were weak enough to think they belonged to Ian. How could his body betray him after just one night of pleasure?

“Mickey,” Ian said as he approached. It was as though he was trying to prove he both knew Mickey’s name, and could use it. However, all it proved to Mickey was that he needed to get the fuck out there... stat. 

Though he wanted to flee the scene, Mickey stood still, demanding his feet stick to the industrial tiles of the crowded hallway as the alpha drew closer. 

“What?” Mickey asked, gnawing on his lower lip as Ian regarded him like he was a snack. 

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn hot,” Ian whispered. He seemed to be having a difficult time keeping it together, his hands shoved deep into his pockets so they wouldn’t move toward Mickey. 

Mickey wanted Ian’s hands, his mouth, his cock, his affection, but he worked hard to remind himself that the attractive alpha standing before him was a complete asshole. 

“You stopped me to tell me that?” Mickey snarked. He nearly had to laugh at how wide Ian’s eyes grew at the statement, like he was shocked an omega dared to do anything but fall on his knees in front of him.

“No. I, uh, I mean, I didn’t really think about what I wanted to say. Maybe just ‘hi’?” 

“Okay.”

“Hi,” Ian said with a smile that quickly fell from his lips when he realized Mickey wasn’t grinning back. “Should I be saying something else?”

“I don’t give a shit what you say,” Mickey replied coolly, glancing around to make sure none of the other students in the hallway were paying attention to them. When his eyes locked on Ian, he saw the alpha appeared absolutely flabbergasted. 

“Do you remember me?” Ian ventured. “From last weekend? I was at that house party? The bathroom?”

In spite of himself, Mickey let out wry laugh. “I know who you are.” 

“Oh okay. Good.”

“I never said that was a good thing,” Mickey stated. He could feel his knees wobbling, but he willed them to stop. He needed to pop a suppository as soon as possible. Being in such close proximity to Ian without purring was putting his medications to the ultimate test.

“You seemed to think it was pretty good then. You weren’t complaining,” Ian bristled, clearly getting irritated that an omega had he gall to talk to him the way Mickey was, “at all.”

“Anything else?” Mickey asked, gritting his teeth at the alpha’s statement. He knew Ian was right, but like hell was he going to give him the satisfaction of complimenting him. 

“Nothing else,” Ian decided, jaw clenched. He was pissed. Mickey could feel Ian’s energy, and he felt compelled to smooth things over, but he fought it as best as he could. He was driven to praise the alpha, thank him for the attention he gave him, was giving to him, but begged every ounce of his omega to let him have the upper hand, even for a moment.

On shaky legs, Mickey began to walk away, surprised when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist, clenching it too tightly to be considered tender.

“Did I not praise you enough?” Ian asked, looking perplexed. “Did I hurt your feelings somehow?” 

Mickey shook Ian off, embarrassed by the question. “Holy shit. Fuck off.”

“I’m really trying to...” he sighed, closing his eyes as though he was in over his head. “I don’t know what I did to make you act this way. I know omegas can be sensitive. Tell me what I did...”

“Sensitive?” Mickey scoffed. “One of us is acting like a bitch right now and it’s not me.”

“You’re mouthy, omega,” Ian practically growled, causing the hair on the back of Mickey’s neck to stand on end.

Mickey once again froze in place, this time awash with fear rather than aggravation. “Sorry,” he muttered, keeping his eyes focused on his sneakers as he wrung his hands. 

“No, I didn’t mean to use that voice with you,” Ian said softly, inching closer to Mickey. “I didn’t mean to you know...” he sighed. “I don’t understand why you’re being like this. What did I do wrong?”

“You’re pretty mouthy, too,” Mickey shot back, regaining the confidence that had momentarily slipped away. 

“We’ve hardly said anything to each other,” Ian retorted. “I’m so fucking confused. I have practice in a few minutes and a game tonight. Will you be there?”

“Where?”

“At the game.”

Mickey punched out a laugh. “No.”

“You have other plans?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Shit,” Ian sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Whatever. I’m done trying to figure you out.”

“Never asked you to,” Mickey grumbled, beginning on his way again. He wanted to turn around, to tell Ian to keep trying, to push past the wall, to give a shit, but he couldn’t, not when Ian was such an alpha, and such a douchebag. 

“Am I supposed to chase after you, Mickey?” Ian asked, causing Mickey to turn around and to gape at him. Ian threw his hands up in the air for affect, as if the concept was ludicrous. “I don’t chase, okay? I’ve never hunted anything that wasn’t waiting to be captured.”

Luckily, there was nobody else left in the hallway but the two of them, but that didn’t stop Mickey from being mortified. “I didn’t ask you for shit, man.”

“I want to fuck you again,” Ian stated, bluntly, moving closer to Mickey, whose body wouldn’t allow him to back away.

Mickey drew in a sharp breath as Ian rested a hand on the small of his back and leaned in to take a very obvious inhale of Mickey’s neck. 

“You want it too, don’t you, baby?”

The proximity made it impossible for Mickey to pretend that the term of endearment hadn’t made him melt. 

“Let me take you out after the game tonight. Let me talk to you, kiss you, fuck you.”

“Suck my dick,” Mickey breathed, closing his eyes as Ian ghosted his lips over his jaw bone. 

“I will. I’ll do it all,” Ian promised. He reached into the back pocket of Mickey’s jeans, lifted out his phone and typed in his own phone number. Hitting send before handing it back to Mickey, he said, “Now, I have your number. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Don’t,” Mickey huffed, but he could hear the insincerity in his tone. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Ian warned. “If you don’t want to answer, don’t, but you’re not gonna stop me from trying.”

“You said you were done trying,” Mickey reminded him.

“I changed my mind.”

Mickey watched Ian walk away, promising himself that he wouldn’t take his call later that night, but knowing that he would.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Ian finished his shower after the game, he had his phone in his hand, ready to get in touch with Mickey. Though he was able to focus on getting the win, Ian was still reeling from his conversation with Mickey earlier that day. Not only was the omega insanely sexy, he wasn’t shy about showing Ian just how pissed off he was, which made him even sexier. While Ian had no fucking clue what he’d done to anger Mickey, there was no doubt that he’d somehow managed to get himself on the omega’s bad side. If he had to guess, which he seemed to have to considering Mickey wasn’t forthcoming about what had triggered his dislike, Ian figured he hadn’t shown Mickey enough affection after they’d fucked. The omega had probably expected soft words, kisses and cuddles, things that Ian wasn’t interested in at all, and even if he had been, had Mickey wanted to be spooned on the floor by the toilet? It wasn’t practical to canoodle after a bathroom bang. Omegas weren’t led by logic, so who knew what Mickey had cooked up in his mind. Ian just wished the brunet would tell him what he did so he could apologize and get in that ass again. He wasn’t above talking Mickey down in order to fuck. He’d deal with the ramifications later. 

Rolling his phone in his palm, Ian tried to decided what the best approach would be, whether he should call or text. After a few moments of debate, he figured he should call, because if worse came to worse, he could use his inflection to get what he wanted. Toggling to Mickey’s number, Ian was frustrated when the phone only rang for one buzz before being kicked to voicemail. Ian sat in shock. Had the omega really declined his call? 

Ian (9:03pm): I called you.

Mickey (9:05pm): I saw. 

Ian (9:05pm): You declined.

Mickey (9:05pm): You’re a smart guy.

Ian (9:06pm): I’m gonna call again. Answer. 

Mickey (9:06pm): Who talks on the phone anymore?

Ian (9:07pm): Are you going to answer?

Mickey (9:08pm): Nope

Ian (9:08pm): Why not?

Mickey (9:10pm): Because I’m not fucking stupid, bitch. No way I’m gonna let you pull some alpha shit on me.

Mickey (9:11pm): Plus I don’t have anything to say to you.

Ian (9:11pm): You’re saying shit to me right now. 

Ian (9:13pm): Hello?

“Are you partying tonight?” Abram asked, sliding onto the bench beside Ian. “A bunch of us were going to get blitzed in the park and then go for pizza at Petrucci’s.”

“I don’t know... maybe,” he said half-heartedly as he stared down at Mickey’s lack of response. 

“Oh,” Abram hummed, his face lighting up as realization dawned on him. “Ohhh, you’re trying to get some dick tonight.”

“Trying?” Ian scoffed, as if the idea that he wouldn’t easily get it was absurd. He was trying... and it wasn’t working out. Mickey still wasn’t responding. Ian’s knee began to bounce in spite of him as he considered his next move. “Do you know a guy named Mickey?”

“Milkovich?”

Ian shrugged. 

“Yeah. He’s a senior. His little sister is the cute cheerleader who had that kegger last weekend.”

“No shit,” Ian murmured. It all made sense now. Mickey had expected Ian to put him to bed that night, spend the rest of the party plowing him and then holding him while he slept. 

“What about him? He’s tough for a beta. Was he talking shit to you or something?”

“Something,” Ian nodded. “Listen, I’ll text you if I’m gonna come to the park.”

“Sounds good, man,” Abram said, slapping Ian’s hand before heading out of the locker room. 

Ian (9:20pm): I should’ve stayed at your house the other night.

Mickey (9:22pm): That would’ve been really fucking weird since nobody asked you to.

Ian (9:23pm): What’s your problem?

Mickey (9:24pm): I’d say you but that shit would be cliche. 

Ian (9:24pm): I want to talk to you. 

Mickey (9:26pm): You want to fuck me.

Ian (9:26pm): I do. 

Ian (9:26pm): But I think in order to be able to do that I have to figure out what I did to piss you off.

Closing his locker, Ian held himself back from typing, “or be in front of you,” but he knew that was the move. He put on his hoodie and began to walk toward his destination, venturing another glance at his phone as he ambled down the poorly lit City block.

Mickey (9:27pm): You’re such an alpha... assuming I give enough of a shit about you to be pissed.

Mickey (9:28pm): Maybe I’m just not into you. Did you ever consider that, prick?

Ian (9:34pm): HAHAHA ok

Mickey (9:35pm): You don’t believe me?

Ian (9:36pm): I’ll believe you if you can tell me that to my face. 

Mickey (9:37pm): Fuck off.

Ian (9:38pm): How about you prove it to me? I’ll come over and if you can tell me that you don’t want me, I’ll leave.

Mickey (9:38pm): Not interested in your games.

Ian (9:39pm): Is that why you didn’t show up to watch me play tonight?

Mickey (9:40pm): It’s funny that you thought I was going to when I said I wasn’t fucking going to.

Ian (9:44pm): I’m outside your house. Let me in.

Mickey (9:45pm): WTF creeper... go away. 

Ian (9:45pm): Come on. 

Mickey (9:46pm): I’m not letting you in.

Ian (9:46pm): Then come out.

Mickey (9:46pm): FUCK OFF.

Ian debated whether or not to ring the doorbell. It was nearly ten o’ clock and there was a good chance Mickey’s parents were home. Deciding he’d deal with the consequences as they came, he pressed the bell and listened to it chime beyond the door.

Ian (9:47pm): That’s me.

Ian could hear Mickey and a female yelling at each other but struggled to make out their words. 

When a teenage girl pulled open the door, Ian heard clear as day that Mickey was screaming, “Don’t open the fucking door.”

“Um, hi,” the girl said, looking completely awestruck. She was still in her cheerleading uniform, though her thick, raven hair was no longer in the regulation ponytail. 

Ian racked his brain trying to remember what Abram had said Mickey’s sister’s name was. Mandy. “Hi Mandy, is your brother home?”

“My brother?” she asked slowly, as if she was attempting to understand why Ian was standing on her front porch asking for Mickey. 

“I guess that was a dumb question,” Ian relented. “I heard him.”

She nodded. “He’s here. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” he decided, realizing how fucking weird it was that he was standing in the foyer of Mickey’s house, when the omega had made it quite clear that he didn’t want him there. “Your house is nice.” It was. The last time Ian saw the place it was too crowded to notice just how well kept the Milkovich house was. It was the polar opposite of the house he’d grown up in. 

“Thanks,” Mandy said. “I can’t really take credit for it, you know, but I like it.” She seemed to chide herself for being so awkward. “Mickey’s up in his room.”

“I don’t know where that is,” Ian grinned.

Mandy waved for him to follow her up the stairs. “I’ll show you.”

“Are your parents home?” Ian asked as nonchalantly as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was have a chat with Mickey’s parents while he was on a mission to bang their son. 

“No, mom’s at work, dad’s playing cards with his friends,” Mandy answered with a knowing smirk. She gestured to a closed door adorned with a cardboard sign that demanded he “Stay the Fuck Out.” “It’s that one.”

“Charming,” Ian laughed, thinking it kind of was.

“Good luck,” Mandy said, ducking into the bathroom that Ian and Mickey had decimated the week before. He could hear in her tone that she wanted to add that he would need it.

Knocking gently on Mickey’s door, Ian whispered. “Mickey...” and didn’t receive a reply. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. “I know you’re in there.”

Nothing.

“You’re killing me here,” he admitted. Not only could he smell Mickey through the door, he could hear his breath, and how it was racing, just like his was. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he couldn’t stop himself from ordering that Mickey, “open the door,” in his lowest, most demanding, alpha tone. 

In second the door was opened, by a very unimpressed omega. 

“You can growl shit at me and I’ll comply,” Mickey whispered, narrowing his eyes at Ian, “but that’s my biology, not me. My body may want you, but I don’t.”

“I’ll make you want me then,” Ian decided, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He placed a hand on Mickey’s flushed cheek. “Let me make you want me.”

“Fuck,” Mickey sighed, his breath stuttering as he pushed it out. “Why are you here?”

“You know why I’m here.” He ghosted his lips over the curve of Mickey’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the omega. “Let me talk to you.”

“You don’t want to talk to me.”

“I want to talk to you if you want to talk to me,” Ian promised. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Mickey rasped, tangling his fingers into Ian’s hair and yanking his face down toward his. “I don’t like you.”

“You seem to like me just fine,” Ian teased, nibbling on Mickey’s full lower lip. 

“I like your mouth,” Mickey conceded.

“You don’t even know all the things it can do,” Ian flirted, dropping to his knees in front of the panting omega. “Tell me to show you...”

“No.”

“I’m on my knees for you, omega,” Ian whispered, tugging the waistband of Mickey’s sweatpants down with his teeth. “I don’t get on my knees for anyone.”

“Then you should stand up,” Mickey suggested, yanking up his pants and backing away from Ian.

Dumbfounded, Ian sat on the floor, staring up at the only omega who didn’t want him... and the only one he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, cum, rough sex

As soon as Mickey heard Mandy open the front door, he’d taken a suppository, knowing he needed all the help he could get resisting the irresistible. Obviously it had worked, since Ian Gallagher was on his knees ready to suck Mickey’s dick and Mickey was across the room pulling up his pants. 

“What did I do to you?” Ian asked, appearing completely perplexed by Mickey’s behavior. “Please, tell me what I did to you.”

“Why do you care?” Mickey asked, lighting a cigarette so he could take a shaky inhale. “Seriously, why are you here and why do you give a shit?”

“I don’t know,” Ian admitted with a shrug. “I wish I did, because I don’t get it either. I mean, I’m attracted to you. Of course I’m fucking attracted to you, but I don’t get like this.”

“Like what?”

Ian groaned climbing to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning against the door, he regarded Mickey and bit his lip thoughtfully. “I don’t know how to describe it. Ever since we fucked, I’ve wanted to be around you. I smelled you, thought about you, dreamed about you. That doesn’t happen to me after I’m with someone. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Mickey lifted an eyebrow as blew out a plume of smoke in Ian’s general direction. “Is that why you’re out there talking shit about me? Cause I’m stuck in your head?”

“Talking shit about you?” Ian asked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not important.”

“Seems like it is.”

“We don’t owe each other shit.” 

“I know we don’t,” Ian agreed. “Can we sit down or something? This is weird.”

“Wait, is it weird that you showed up at my house when I told you not to come over and now I’m staying as far away from you as humanly possible?”

“Honestly, I thought we’d be banging by now, so kinda...” Ian said, laughing a little when Mickey couldn’t hold back his chuckle at Ian’s brazenness. 

“You’re a dick.”

“I can be.” 

“A lot.”

“Probably a lot,” Ian relented. “When did I talk shit on you?”

“In the locker room the other day...” Mickey replied, crossing the room to tap the ashes into the tray beside his bed. “You talked about owning my ass or some shit, fucking it like it was a pussy.”

“Oh,” Ian nodded, and Mickey could see the realization pass over the alpha’s freckled face. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Grimacing, Ian stared at Mickey as if he was attempting to figure out what to say in response and coming up flat. “I get it.”

“You get it?” Mickey repeated with a wry laugh. “Cause something like that’s happened to you before? Some douchebag alpha’s talked about making your ass into a cunt for him?”

“Of course not,” Ian shook his head, moving away from the door toward the nightstand and Mickey. “I’m just saying that I don’t blame you for being angry about it. It was a dick move. I can’t defend it.”

“I never asked you to.”

“But I wish I could,” Ian added. “I really do. A few words to them isn’t worth losing the chance at being with you again. You’re just,” he clicked his tongue, “magnetic.”

“You’re just full of shit,” Mickey bristled, his breath hitching as Ian drew closer. 

“You don’t feel it?” Ian asked surprised. “It’s electric.” 

The alpha stood in front of him, looking so genuine it nearly punched Mickey in the gut.

“I feel my disgust more,” Mickey retorted.

“And if you weren’t on meds?”

“You can tell?”

“I can tell,” Ian confirmed. “But I can still smell you from down the street. Were they stronger before? I didn’t catch your scent as often.”

“I’m on more now,” Mickey admitted, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“It’s because you want me, too. I can feel it.”

“So what.”

Ian sighed, taking a seat next to Mickey, who scooter further away in response. “I’m sorry. I should’ve never said that stuff about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and it’s easier to put shit out there in a brash way than to tell my boys that I caught feelings for someone I barely knew.”

“Feelings?” Mickey scoffed. “You’re on page two of the alpha playbook: appeal to an omega’s emotion, but I’m not like the rest of them. I don’t let myself get like that.”

“I never cared about an omega’s emotions before. It’s fucked up but it’s true. I’ve never had to.”

“Then you don’t have to think about mine.”

“I don’t have to but I want to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Ian confessed, appearing to be as overwhelmed as Mickey felt. 

“You’re just trying to get me in bed,” Mickey stated.

“We’re already there,” the alpha pointed out with a smirk. “So mission accomplished.”

“You know what I mean,” Mickey chided, nudging his knuckle against his nose and glancing around his room in an attempt to keep his eyes off Ian.

“We can talk if you want.”

Unable to hold back a laugh, Mickey allowed his gaze to shift to Ian, and that was all it took. Mickey didn’t know who started the kiss or how it grew so frenzied so quickly, but they were inhaling each other’s faces as they stripped off their clothes, giving into bodies that had abstained for long enough.

Dipping his hand between Mickey’s legs, Ian gasped in disbelief of what he felt. “You’re still so wet. How do you have this much slick on suppressors?”

“I don’t know,” Mickey admitted, loving the fire he saw behind Ian’s eyes as he began to finger him slowly. 

“Hold your ankles up,” the alpha directed, grinning when it took Mickey a millisecond to comply. 

Wrapping his fists around the bone, he held his legs up in a split, presenting all of him to the sexy man above him. 

“This is by far the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Ian mused, sitting back on his heels for a moment to admire the view. “Can I take a picture?”

“No you can’t take a fucking picture, freak,” Mickey huffed, dropping his legs. 

“Okay, okay,” Ian said quickly, “just do it again.”

Mickey did as he was told, thinking Ian was kind of weird, but that it inexplicably made him even more attractive. He was about to ask the redhead why he wanted the picture when his thoughts were interrupted by a low growl and a hot, wet tongue pushing into his crack.

“You taste so goddamn good, man,” Ian grunted, looking up at Mickey with the lower half of his face covered in slick. “I think I got addicted when I ate you in the bathroom. You’re so sweet. Have guys told you that before? That you taste incredible?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes, worried that his answer to the question would piss off the alpha, but he asked so... “Yeah, they all tell me that.” He noticed Ian’s clenched jaw immediately and the way his nostrils flared slightly at the revelation. 

“Have you been with a lot of alphas?”

“Enough,” Mickey bristled, dropping his ankles again.

“Hmm,” Ian hummed, clearly aggravated. 

“You asked.”

“I thought you’d say ‘no’ or something,” Ian said, “something about how nobody ate you like I did.”

“So you wanted me to lie?” Mickey laughed, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Tell you I’m some kinda virgin waiting for my world to change when Mr. Quarterback Alpha decides to turn me out? Fucking jealous ass alphas, you’re all the same.”

“I wanna fuck you better than any of them fucked you,” Ian said, lifting an eyebrow. “I want to ruin you for everyone else.”

Mickey exhaled as he felt his balls tighten and dick twitch. He was close to cumming already. “You’re not going to ruin me by just sitting there,” he challenged, ready to take the pounding Ian was promising. 

With that, the alpha pushed his huge dick into Mickey’s ass and subsequently pushed a geyser of cum right out of Mickey’s dick. The feeling of being so full was delicious, and knowing that the big cock would get even more impressive if Ian knotted him was too much to bare. 

Ian rammed his rod inside, biting Mickey’s lower lip hard as he dragged his nails down Mickey’s torso, leaving a small specks of blood along the bright red stripes.

“I like it like that,” Mickey groaned, throwing his head back so Ian’s mouth would move to his neck. As Mickey’s body jerked forward from the momentum, Ian’s teeth pressed into tender skin, deep enough to have Mickey panting with want and cringing in pain. His mind was chanting “claim, claim, claim,” but he didn’t let his mouth speak the words. Ian knew what he was doing, and it drove Mickey wild in the best possible way. He wanted to be torn up and put back together. 

Pushing himself up on his elbows so he could see what Ian was doing, Mickey watched as the alpha hunched over and began to lick the streaks of blood and cum that had painted Mickey’s chest. 

“C’mere,” Mickey whispered, waving Ian up for a kiss. It was messy, and Mickey tasted more of himself in Ian’s mouth than Ian, which was probably the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever experienced. Mickey wanted Ian’s mouth to taste like that all the time. Like him, like omega. 

“Turn over,” Ian ordered, giving Mickey ass a hard smack as he pulled out and flipped him onto his hands and knees. 

Mickey yelped as Ian laid down another brutal smack that left his skin with burning sting. The alpha shoved in again, continuing to spank Mickey as he rode him tough. Ian had nearly fucked him off the bed when he finally clenched the fingers of both hands into Mickey’s shoulders and dug them in to keep him close. Attempting to hold back his screams, Mickey dropped his head down and bit at the comforter as Ian’s balls slapped loudly against his ass. He’d lost track of how many times he’d cum and all he could think about was Ian’s knot and how badly he wanted it. 

“Knot me, knot me,” Mickey pleaded, his voice muffled by fabric. 

“Ask nicer,” Ian grunted, moving a hand to Mickey’s hair and yanking his head back so his neck was craned and mouth was free.

“Please knot me, Ian. Please. I need your knot Ian, please.”

“Are you gonna be able to take it all?” Ian demanded, eliciting a groan when he tugged harder on Mickey’s hair.

“Yes. I’ll take it so good for you. Please. Please let me show you how good I can be for you.”

Ian untangled his fingers from Mickey’s hair and wrapped both arms around his waist tightly as his knot began to swell. Mickey shook as Ian held him in place, the sheer size of his cock having Mickey feeling like he was going to be split in half. “Almost there,” Ian moaned, surprising Mickey who thought he was already filled to capacity. “You’re doing so good.”

When Mickey was sure he couldn’t be stretched any further, he started to feel a deluge of heat pouring into his body. 

“Oh holy fuck,” he whined, cumming as Ian did. “Feels so good.” Whimpering as Ian gnashed his teeth into his shoulder blade, Mickey felt the warmth of tears on his face. His body was full of so much pleasure and pain that he wasn’t sure how he’d continue to exist if Ian let go of him. His flesh didn’t feel like his own anymore, and he liked it. 

Pulling out slowly, Ian softly kissed the vertebrae of Mickey’s spine. 

As Mickey tried to catch his breath, the alpha kneaded Mickey’s ass, causing the cum that was trickling out seconds before to flow more swiftly down the crease between Mickey’s cheek and thigh and run like a hot stream down his leg. 

“Shit,” Ian mused, exhaling a puff of hot air onto the small of Mickey’s back as he dipped his thumb into the messy hole. He sat up and Mickey could feel the redhead’s eyes on him. “Wish you could see what I see right now, man.”

“What d’you see?” Mickey crooned arching his back in a more exaggerated way to give the alpha an even hotter visual. Mickey looked over his shoulder and grinned at the wanton expression on Ian’s face. 

“Goddamn,” Ian breathed, shaking his head and smiling as he grabbed a handful of Mickey’s sticky ass. “Gonna make this mine, make you mine.”

“Good luck with that, dick,” Mickey smirked, laughing as Ian lunged toward him and slotted their lips together. A slow and sloppy kiss had them rolling around on the bed, attempting to get enough of each other, a task that seemed impossible. 

“I think I have you,” Ian said, patting Mickey’s sex ruffled hair down as he peppered his lips with more kisses. “That sex was next level.”

“And that’s all that matters?” Mickey challenged, lifting his eyebrows quizzically. 

“You’re such an omega,” Ian teased, looping his arms around his Mickey’s waist to pull him in closer. “I’m playing around. I know it’s not sex that’ll keep you. I’ll put in the work.”

“Who said I want more than sex?” Mickey bristled, feeling oddly pleased that Ian had said he would work for him outside of the bedroom. No matter how much he wanted to shun the parts of him that were omega, he was preening like a peacock at the alpha’s promise of devotion. 

Ian must have noticed because he chuckled and smacked their lips together again, telling Mickey that he was “so adorable.” The compliment would have pissed him off if he hadn’t liked it so damn much. While he was trying to keep it together, the more they played around, kissed, tickled and laughed, the more far gone Mickey was finding himself. Ian was hot, powerful, and strong. He was all alpha and he wanted Mickey. There was a pride in that for Mickey, even if he would never admit it out loud. 

“I never thought I’d want more than sex,” Ian confessed, keeping his palm on Mickey’s ass in a way that felt equal parts protective and possessive, “but you have me thinking crazy shit.”

“Crazier shit than showing up at a stranger’s house when you weren’t invited?” Mickey questioned, giggling when Ian nuzzled his face into his neck and gave his jugular vein a nibble. “Don’t tease me like that...”

“Like what? Like I could bite down right now and claim you?” Ian asked, pressing his teeth in deeper.

“Did you fail health class? I’m not in heat. You can’t claim me.”

“When’s your heat?” Ian asked, tickling Mickey’s side.

“Fuck off,” Mickey chided, shocked that the alpha would even joke about wanting to claim him. “You are crazy.”

“Maybe,” Ian shrugged, moving his mouth down to Mickey’s collarbone. “There’s worse things to be than crazy.”

“Like what?”

“Me before I met you. That’s worse.”

“You’re smooth,” Mickey laughed, “but I can see through those lines.”

“No lines. You got me fucked up. I want to stay here tonight.”

“You can’t,” Mickey stated, narrowing his eyes at the eager alpha. “My parents will be home at some point and you’re not gonna show up to breakfast like ‘hey, I plowed your son last night.’”

“Tell them we’re friends,” Ian said easily, pulling the comforter up around their torsos. “Simple.”

“I don’t have friends like that,” Mickey tsked. “You gotta go.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Mickey confirmed, peeling their bodies apart so he could reach over the side of the bed to toss Ian his previously discarded pants. He didn’t want him to, but knew he should.

“You should come stay at my place tonight then,” Ian suggested, looking so beautiful when he said it that Mickey actually found himself considering the absurd proposal. “I live in an apartment with my older brother.”

“Is he an alpha too?”

“Yeah.”

“Not happening. I’m not going to some alpha den. I hardly know you.”

“He wouldn’t try shit, he’s straight,” Ian stated, “and I’d never let another alpha step to you anyway. I’d rip their throat out with my bare hands.”

“Yeah alright,” Mickey rolled his eyes, noticing that Ian appeared to be dead serious.

“Does it seem like I’m a guy who likes to share?” Ian asked, stretching his muscular arms over his head before wrapping them around Mickey’s body again. “Cause if I do you have the wrong impression of me. I don’t want you fucking around. I don’t think I’d be able to control myself.”

“Are you serious?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“But it’s alright if you fuck around?”

“Are you gonna be around to fuck?” Ian asked. “If you’re gonna bend over for me I don’t need to fuck anyone else.”

“You’re an alpha, without a mate, you’re gonna fuck around. Don’t even try to play me,” Mickey admonished. “I’m a lot of things but I’m not dumb. I know the way shit works.”

“I have an intense appetite.”

“I bet.”

“If you’re willing to take it when I need to lay it down, I’ll only need you. Believe me, nobody turns me on the way you do. I’d rather just fuck with you.”

“I’m not interested in being your fuck toy,” Mickey said, but he was pretty sure he was lying like a motherfucker. Being Ian’s fuck toy sounded like a good time.

“I said I was gonna work for you,” Ian reminded. “I want more than that.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Get ready to see it then.”

“Okay,” Mickey rolled out of bed and grabbed his hoodie off the chair beside his bed to pull it on.

“Are you going to come stay at my place?” Ian asked, tugging on his jeans.

“No.”

“What’re you doing then?”

“Walking you out.”

“Do you mean kicking me out?” Ian smirked.

“Probably,” Mickey replied with a grin. “I bet you’ll survive.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Then you’re a tool.”

“Maybe I’m a tool,” Ian relented. “I’m hungry. Do you want to go get some pizza?”

“I had it for dinner. There’s a half a box downstairs if you want it.”

“You’d give me your pizza?” 

“You say that like it’s a bigger deal than giving you my asshole for an hour,” Mickey giggled. He silently warned himself to stop doing that... giggling. Ian made him want to giggle, because Ian was cute and he felt like giggling around sexy alphas who were thankful for pizza.

“I like you,” Ian admitted.

“Because of the pizza?” Mickey asked, opening his bedroom door to lead Ian out.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

The only thing Mickey wanted to tell himself was to get it the fuck together, but the twinkle in Ian’s eyes as they entered the kitchen made it nearly impossible for him to believe that he could, too worried he was well on his way to gone.


	12. Chapter 12

“Here,” Mickey said, thrusting the pizza box into Ian’s hands. 

Ian stood there confused. “I thought we were going to sit down and eat together.”

“I said I’d give you the rest of my pizza. I didn’t say we’d fucking break bread,” Mickey grinned, clearly loving the way Ian was squirming. 

Ian, however, didn’t like it at all. He wanted the omega to be into him, to be asking him to stay, to be heating up the pizza and serving it to Ian off of his perfect ass. He wanted Mickey to want him the way he wanted Mickey, and for the first time in his life, he feared he had more intense feelings for a lover than a lover had for him. It was awful. He wondered how many omegas he’d made feel that way over the years. He also wondered if Mickey had felt that way about another alpha, had coveted him, wanted him. The thought that Mickey may have crushed on another dude when he seemed intent not to crush on Ian had Ian feeling pretty fucking shitty.

“Heat it up,” Ian said, taking a seat on one of the barstools that was pushed under the counter. He held his ground as Mickey stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Are you serious right now? You’re just gonna sit your ass down there and tell me to make you pizza?”

“Not, like, Chef Collins cook, just put it in the microwave,” Ian said easily, tapping his fingers on the corian counter. If Mickey knew Ian well, he would have realized he was nervous, but he didn’t, so Ian figured he was probably coming off as cocky to the omega instead. “You can do that, right?”

“Fuck you,” Mickey scoffed. “Do you really think that’s gonna make me hop-to to show you I know how to nuke pizza?”

“I’m not sure what it’s gonna make you do but my stomach’s growling...” Ian gave Mickey his best puppy dog pout, immediately glad with the result it yielded. “Thank you,” he said as he watched Mickey put a few slices onto a plate. 

The omega didn’t say anything in return, instead holding up his middle finger as he set the microwave with the other hand. 

“You think I’m cute, too,” Ian said matter-of-factly, grinning when Mickey glared at him. “Not sexually or whatever, obviously you want me like that, but you think I’m cute. You have a crush on me, I can tell.” He couldn’t tell. He thought Mickey might have a little something for him, but Ian needed reassurance. Since he wasn’t willing to be outright with his neediness, he postured—typical alpha shit.

“You’re projecting or something,” Mickey decided, taking the pizza out and sliding the hot plate in front of Ian. “You’re saying what you’re feeling, hoping I’m feeling the same shit.”

“Are you?” Ian asked, huffing when he burned the roof of his mouth on the bubbling cheese.

“Should I have warned you that the pizza that just came out of the fucking microwave would be hot? Is that something I needed to say?” Mickey scoffed. 

“The fact that you were shrinking me had me distracted,” Ian admitted. “Can I get a water? A beer?”

“Now you’re really pushing your luck,” Mickey grunted, turning to grab two cans of Coors from the refrigerator. 

Ian couldn’t help but admire the curves of Mickey’s ass in his sweatpants as he bent over to the lowest shelf. He’d had that ass and he’d fucked it hard. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again, and a few more times after that... indefinitely. 

“I’m feeling lucky,” Ian said, popping the top and taking a swig. 

“Don’t alphas always feel that way? You assholes were born lucky.”

“I’m not gonna deny that,” Ian replied. He’d never want to be an omega and betas were so damn boring he wouldn’t want to be one of them either. “Your sister’s a beta, right? Are you the only O in your family?”

“Yeah,” Mickey answered, gulping down his beer. “There’s other omegas in my extended family, but under this roof I’m the only one.”

“That must be hard.”

“This ain’t some YouTube PSA, Gallagher. Shit’s alright with me. Worry about yourself.”

“I’m good,” Ian assured. 

“Yet, here you are sitting in a house you weren’t invited to, eating a meal you finagled somehow. How good are you?”

Ian shrugged. “You can answer that better than me. How good am I? I mean, I’m sitting here, so I must be kinda good, right?”

“Asshole,” Mickey chided, but he was smiling. Ian loved seeing the way the omega’s blue eyes sparkled as his lips turned up. He loved Mickey’s smile, and loved even more that he’d put it there. Mickey was gorgeous. He couldn’t believe he had never noticed him before, now he’d never be able to forget him. He hoped he didn’t have to try.

“I don’t know what it is about you,” Ian mused as he took another bite of pizza. “You have me thinking crazy things.”

“I think you’re pretty fucking crazy to begin with. Because...” he held his hands out.

“I’m here,” Ian filled in with a chuckle. “Whatever, stop complaining. You weren’t saying shit about it ten minutes ago, but now that you came like twenty times you’re getting mouthy.”

Rolling his eyes, Mickey took a bite of cold pizza, leaning against the stove as he regarded Ian skeptically. “What kinda crazy things?”

“I’ve just never been interested in getting to know someone like I’m interested in getting to know you. It’s weird. I guess I’m into you.” As he spoke, Ian realized how difficult it was to get a full thought out when he was so distracted by how insanely sexy Mickey was doing nothing but standing there. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Fuck off with that shit, alright?” Mickey grumbled, his face turning tomato red. 

“You like it.”

“I’m conditioned to like it, but I don’t,” he disagreed. 

“Tell that to your mouth, you’re smiling,” Ian pointed out, grinning back at him. “Come over here.”

“No.”

“Come over here,” Ian repeated, ensuring his voice was laced with enough alpha to make Mickey comply. He did.

“What?” the omega asked. He sounded perturbed but as he stood in beside Ian, his eyes showed he was anything but. 

Turning on the stool to face Mickey, Ian placed his hand on the brunet’s cheek and held it there for a moment, loving how warm the blushing skin felt under his touch. “I like you.”

“Okay...?”

Ian stood up only to lean down and press his lips gently against Mickey’s, the softest whisper of a kiss. Breathing a sigh of relief into Mickey’s mouth as the omega parted his lips, Ian slid his tongue against Mickey’s, relieved to taste him again, as if it had been a while since he had.

“A lot,” Ian added, peeling their lips apart. 

“What do you want me to do about that? Mickey asked, the question less snarky than his last once was. 

“Let me in.”

“You’re in here, you were just in me...”

“You know what I mean,” Ian muttered, going in for another kiss. Tangling his fingers into Mickey’s hair, Ian felt the omega let himself go in the embrace, and it was more than he ever realized he needed. Kissing Mickey was right. Ian could feel it in his bones, and holding him was something he was meant to do.

The tender moment was interrupted by a female voice stating, “Well, this is unexpected.”

Ian looked up to find Mickey’s sister standing at the entry to the kitchen. She appeared to be quite happy about what she stumbled upon, while Ian’s quick glance at Mickey assured him that the omega wasn’t glad to be caught. 

“Don’t stop because of me,” she said easily, opening up the refrigerator. “I’m grabbing a yogurt and I’ll be out of your hair, so you can continue to, you know, do whatever you’re doing.”

“We’re done doing whatever you shouldn’t have seen us doing,” Mickey said, making an obvious effort to put distance between he and Ian. “Gallagher was just leaving.”

“Actually, I was about to warm up a few more pieces of pizza,” Ian corrected, opening the box that was sitting half opened on the stove. “It’s Mandy, right? Would you like a slice?”

“Now, your offering people my pizza?” Mickey spat. “Are you serious?”

“You gave it to me, so technically it’s mine now,” Ian said, hoping Mickey caught the weight of the statement and that it wasn’t about pizza. In order to make it crystal clear, he raised an eyebrow and grinned when he received a middle finger in return from his crush. 

“I’m good without it,” Mandy smirked. “Are you two like a thing? It seems like you’re a thing?”

“What does that even mean?” Mickey huffed. 

“I’m trying to be a thing,” Ian confessed, taking his plate out of the microwave when it beeped. “Chef Collins told me Mickey was a tough nut to crack and he was right.”

“From the sounds that were coming from his bedroom, it sounds like you cracked his nut just fine,” Mandy teased, dunking her spoon into a cup of yogurt. “I think you’re doing okay.”

“What the fuck?” Mickey groaned, rubbing his forehead as if he was trying to erase the existences of both Ian and his sister. “Stop talking about me like I’m not standing right here,” he paused, “you know what? Stop talking about me at all. You got a big mouth,” he said pointing to Ian, “and yours is even bigger,” he told Mandy with a sigh.

“Whatever,” Mandy rolled her eyes. She started out of the room, making sure to peek over her shoulder at Ian before she lost her view. 

“You should go,” Mickey decided, biting his lip as he regarded Ian expectantly. “My dad’s gonna be home soon and I don’t want to explain you.”

“Is he a homophobe?”

“No, he’s a fucking dad so he doesn’t need to know shit,” Mickey replied, practically pushing a still noshing Ian out of the kitchen and toward the door.

“So, there’s shit to know then?” Ian asked with a grin. “It sounds like you’re admitting that there’s something here.”

“The only thing that’s here is you, and you shouldn’t be,” Mickey said, opening the front door. 

“Gimme another kiss,” Ian ordered, swallowing the pizza in his mouth so he could slot it against Mickey’s. The kiss was hurried but just as intense. “When can I see you again? What are you don’t tomorrow?”

“Avoiding you.”

“Good luck,” Ian smiled.

Mickey smiles back. “Alright, go.”

As he was exiting the house, Ian called to Mickey, “Why don’t you have any pictures on Instagram?”

“Because I’m not a douche.”

“Oh,” Ian chuckled, shaking his head as he took his phone out of his pocket and waved goodbye to Mickey. 

Taking a picture of the dark sky, Ian typed text into his Instagram story:

I’m gone on him.


	13. Chapter 13

The amount of shit Mandy gave Mickey after seeing Ian’s Instagram story was epic. While Mickey had fully expected to get teased, his sister had taken it to a whole new level, and really, he couldn’t blame her. Not only had Mandy heard them having sex, she’d caught them making out in the kitchen, which felt way more intimate to Mickey than the banging. Ian’s social media declaration had caused Mandy to actually squeal and despite his best effort, Mickey had smiled, which caused his sister to squeal louder. Ian was charming, Mickey had to give him that. The alpha was different than he’d seemed after the first time they’d fucked. It was hard to believe that the douchebag bragging about his escapades in the locker room was the same man who kissed Mickey like he had every ounce of available oxygen in his mouth. 

Mickey hadn’t expected Ian to show up at his door on Friday night and he certainly hadn’t imagined the alpha would text him a few hours after he woke up on Saturday morning. 

Ian (9:36am): Morning.

Ian (9:36am): Did you wish I was there when you opened your eyes?

Mickey (9:39am): I was surprised you weren’t.

Ian (9:40am): Are you saying I should’ve stayed even when you kicked me out?

Mickey (9:41am): I’m saying I’m shocked your persistent ass listened and you didn’t creep back in to watch me sleep.

Ian (9:42am): What a missed opportunity! There’s always tonight...

Mickey (9:43am): Now I’m going to sleep with one eye open.

Ian (9:43am): Or you could just sleep with me so you won’t have to wonder where I am or when I’m coming. 

Mickey (9:45am): You don’t stop.

Ian (9:45am): I won’t stop. 

Mickey (9:46am): Why?

Ian (9:46am): You know why. You saw my story.

Mickey (9:47am): Story?

Ian (9:47am): Instagram story... what I wrote about you.

Mickey (9:48am): I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Ian (9:48am): You looked at it. I can see a list of people who view it. You did, with your creeper Instagram that you use to look at people but don’t post anything of your own. You look at all my stories.

Mickey (9:49am): It shows you that?

Ian (9:49am): Yup

Mickey (9:49am): Damn

Ian (9:50am): Why don’t you post pictures?

Mickey (9:51am): I'm not a tool remember.

Ian (9:52am): I want to see your face. When can I see your face?

Mickey (9:53am) Fuck off.

Ian (9:55am): Eddie Bleeker’s having a party tonight. His dad owns a BevMo, so it should be a good time. Come with me.

Mickey (9:55am): I don’t go to parties.

Ian (9:56am): I met you at a party.

Mickey (9:56am): That one was unavoidable. 

Ian (9:57am): I’ll take you out on a date then. Dinner? Movie? 

Mickey (9:57am): Public, public, public.

Ian (9:57am): I want to be seen with you. I want people to know how I feel about you, how you feel about me.

Mickey (9:58am): How do I feel about you? 

Ian (9:58am): You like me, almost as much as I like you. I can smell it on you even though you take meds that are supposed to cool it down. 

Mickey (9:59am): How do you know it’s just you?

Mickey watched as the three dots that indicated Ian was typing disappeared. Though he was barely able to admit it to himself, Mickey did like him. He hated that he was willing to so easily forgive him for the way he’d talked about him to his boys, but there was so much about Ian that was appealing to Mickey. It wasn’t just the fact that the alpha was handsome as hell. He was also funny, passionate and caring, all qualities that Mickey had never imagined Ian would possess after he’d come off like such a dick. He wondered if he’d pushed the alpha too far with the statement. Gnawing on his lower lip, Mickey typed a text.

Mickey (10:04am): It’s just you.

Ian (10:05am): Why are you fucking around like this?

Mickey (10:05am): I dunno. You expect me to crawl all over you because I’m an omega, and I don't like that.

Ian (10:06am): I think that you want to crawl all over me and you’re mad at yourself about it. 

Mickey (10:07am): That's dumb.

Ian (10:07am): It is dumb, you should get over it and go with how you feel instead of how you think you should feel.

Mickey (10:08am): That wasn’t what I meant.

Ian (10:09am): I know what you meant. Come out with me tonight. Come to the party. Let me show everybody who I was talking about.

Mickey (10:10am): Too much.

Ian (10:11am): Then let’s go as a group. You can bring some of your boys and I’ll bring mine and we can all chill. 

Mickey (10:13am): I’ll think about it.

Ian (10:13am): Or we could go to dinner... the two of us if you’d rather.

Mickey (10:14am): I’ll get back to you. 

Ian (10:14am): Are you blowing me off?

Mickey (10:15am): Maybe 

Ian (10:15am): At least you’re honest.

Mickey (10:15am): Yup

Mickey tossed his phone on the couch beside him and tapped his fingers on his knees nervously. Though Ian was definitely different than Mickey had expected, he was still an alpha through and through. He wanted to parade Mickey around, show him off, let everyone know that Mickey was going to be his, claim him before he bit him on the neck. Mickey didn’t want to be that guy, that omega who trailed after his alpha, proud to be seen with him. He wanted to believe he wasn’t the stereotype, but every bit of him wanted to go with Ian, be seen with Ian, suture himself to Ian’s side. Fuck, maybe he was gone, too.

While Mickey chose not to have many friends, he felt close enough with Tony to reach out to him and see what he thought about Ian’s invitation to Eddie Bleeker’s party that night. 

Mickey (10:27am): Hey

Tony (10:31am): What’s good, Mick?

Ian Gallagher’s dick, Ian Gallagher’s knot, Ian Gallagher’s mouth, Ian Gallagher’s body, Ian Gallagher’s words, Ian Gallagher’s Instagram stories...

Mickey (10:31am): Beer. You wanna get some tonight?

Tony (10:32am): What are you thinking?

Mickey (10:32am): That Eddie Bleeker kid is having a party tonight. Heard there’s gonna be lots of booze.

Tony (10:33am): Since when do you want to go to high school parties?

Mickey (10:33am): Did you see where I wrote “booze”?

Tony (10:35am): There’s always booze and you never want to go. 

Mickey (10:35am): Do you want to go or not?

Tony (10:36am): I’ll ask Kyle.

Mickey (10:36am): You need permission?

Tony (10:37am): He’ll probably want to come...

Mickey (10:37am): Short leash. 

Tony (10:37am): Just the way I like it.

Tony (10:40am): We’re in. What time should we pick you up?

Mickey (10:41am): Around 10?

Tony (10:41am): Solid. See you then.

Mickey debated getting up, taking a shower and putting on clothes. He thought about going to the mall to get a new shirt for that night or calling Collins to see what he was doing later that afternoon, but he decided against it. What he really wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep the day away. He was anxious and anticipating the party more than he wanted to. He wanted it to be ten o’ clock already and figured the best way to get it to be was to close his eyes and drift away from the constraints of his clock. Before he tucked himself back under the covers, he shot off a text to Ian. 

Mickey (11:02am): What’s Bleeker’s address?

Ian (11:04am): I’ll pick you up.

Mickey (11:04am): I’m coming with a couple friends.

Ian (11:05am): I’ll get it from Abram for you. 

Mickey (11:05am): He’s a tool.

Ian (11:06am): Haha. He can be.

Mickey (11:06am): You can be too.

Ian (11:07am): We’re on that alpha shit. It comes with the territory. We need good omegas to ground us. 

Mickey (11:07am): Good luck with that. I’m not that guy. 

Ian (11:08am): I think you might be that guy for me. 

Mickey (11:08am): You’re probably wrong.

Ian (11:08am): I’m usually not.

Mickey (11:08am): Alpha

Ian (11:08am): You got me.

Ian (11:09am): Send me a picture.

Mickey (11:09am): Fuck off

Ian (11:09am): C’mon.

Mickey (11:10am): Of what?

Ian (11:10am): Your face. 

Mickey (11:10am): No.

Ian (11:10am): FaceTime me then...

Mickey (11:11am): No I’m in bed half asleep.

Ian (11:11am): Now you’re teasing me.

Mickey (11:12am): Not really though.

Ian (11:12am): You really need to start posting pictures so I can jerk off to them when you’re playing hard to get. 

Mickey (11:13am): I’m not playing shit.

Ian (11:13am): Then you just are hard to get and I’m struggling over here. I can still taste you. It’s driving me crazy. 

Mickey wanted to tell Ian to come over, but he stopped himself from doing so. The more he gave into the alpha, the more dangerous the whole situation became. One day, Mickey wouldn’t be able to resist him, and what then? Would he swallow his pride for a chance to be by Ian’s side? 

Ian (11:15am): You have a such a beautiful face. Your lips, eyes... send me a picture. 

Mickey toggled to his camera and was about to snap a picture when he clicked out and texted his crush instead.

Mickey (11:16am): This is weird.

Ian (11:16am): Do it. 

Sighing, Mickey went back to the camera, held up his middle finger and sent the picture to Ian before he could talk himself out of it.

Ian (11:19am): Goddamn you’re gorgeous. I can’t wait to see you tonight. 

Mickey (11:20am): I was giving you the finger. 

Ian (11:22am): You could curb stomp me and I’d still be drooling over you. 

Mickey (11:23am): You’re full of shit. We’ve gone to school together for a decade and you’ve never noticed me.

Ian (11:23am): You noticed me.

Mickey (11:23am): You’re hard to ignore.

Ian (11:24am): That sorta sounded like a compliment. 

Mickey (11:24am): It sorta was. 

Ian (11:25am): I’m stupid. 

Mickey (11:25am): I figured. 

Ian (11:25am): Fuck you, but maybe I am. I’m a dumbass for never noticing you. Maybe it’s because I wasn’t ready for you then.

Mickey (11:26am): and you’re ready for me now?

Ian (11:27am): I’ve never realized I’ve been waiting for you the whole time. I’m ready.

Mickey couldn’t deny that his heart was fluttering in his chest. At the very least, the alpha knew how to say all the right things.


	14. Chapter 14

Ian could smell Mickey before he saw him and as soon the omega walked into the crowded house, Ian wanted to push everyone out of the way to get to him. Ian had never seen a person wear a grey t-shirt and black hoodie better. He had swagger, more swagger than any omega Ian had ever been with, and maybe even more than the alphas he spent his time with. While some of his buddies tried hard to have the presence that Mickey had, the omega had it naturally. There was nothing fake or put on about it, Mickey was who he was and everything about him was powerful. It was crazy to think that an omega would have Ian on his knees, but around Mickey, that’s exactly where he felt he belonged. 

Ian never believed that he would beg for a man, that he would put in the work it took to earn the trust that he’d lost. There was no way that he would have been as patient in the past with anyone else, there wasn’t a chance that anyone would have meant enough for him to do anything more than use his alpha voice, get what he wanted, and move on. Mickey was different and Ian was different around him in the best possible ways. Though he’d spent years trying to convince himself that he didn’t want to be an alpha who needed an omega in his life, he wanted to be that alpha to Mickey. The freedom Ian craved in the past didn’t seem as appealing as being able to cross the room and hold the other man in his arms without worrying he’d be rejected. While Mickey had opened up more in their texts earlier that day, Ian wasn’t sure if Mickey was playing hard to get or if he actually wasn’t that into Ian. It fucked Ian up that he could smell the want on Mickey, but the omega’s words and actions contradicted what Ian biologically understood to be true. 

As Mickey and his two friends made their way toward him, Ian took a healthy swig of his beer and muttered, “Don’t say anything dumb,” to Abram, who looked perplexed by the warning. 

“Don’t say anything dumb to who?” Abram asked, saying a very obvious, “Oh,” when he caught sight of Mickey approaching, “you mean in front of he who has you ‘gone,’” he laughed. 

“Fuck,” Ian grumbled, giving Abram a hard elbow into his rib cage. “Dick.”

“Hey,” Mickey greeted, glancing around the room as if he’d rather be anywhere but there. 

“Hey,” Ian said eagerly, smiling at Mickey and then at the two guys he was with. It was clear that his friends were mated. The omega smelled like the alpha and the alpha smelled satisfied. “I’m Ian,” he introduced, holding his hand out to the alpha. 

“Kyle,” he replied with a firm handshake. He gave a nod that indicated his omega should shake Ian’s hand, too. “This is Tony.”

“Good to meet you,” Ian grinned, turning his attention back to Mickey, who looked away awkwardly. “Can I get you guys a drink?”

“I’ll get ours,” Kyle replied, patting Mickey on the back as he nodded for Tony to come along with him, “but I’m sure he can take care of Mickey.”

“I can take care of myself,” Mickey bristled. “Where’s the keg?”

“In the backyard. I’ll go with you,” Ian said easily, attempting not to be fazed by Mickey’s independence in front of his friend. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Abram asked. 

“I know who you are,” Mickey replied coolly, beginning to walk away. 

“I know who you are, too,” Abram called after him. “I was trying to be friendly.”

“I don’t think he likes you,” Ian laughed, patting his friend’s shoulder before hurrying after Mickey. He smirked when Mickey couldn’t hold back his smile. “You look hot.”

“You look good, too,” Mickey replied, licking the grin off his lips as best he could. “Think your shirt could get any tighter?”

“Probably,” Ian answered, knowing he looked damn good in his hunter green henley. “I’ll go for it next time.”

“Next time?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Next time,” Ian confirmed with a nod. He placed his hand on the small of Mickey’s back and felt the omega tense up. “You don’t want me to touch you?”

“I want you to touch me,” Mickey replied softly, “but not here.”

Swallowing hard, Ian slid his hand into his pocket, wondering if he made a mistake pushing for Mickey to come to the party. 

They walked into the backyard and Ian watched as Mickey immediately lit a cigarette. “You want one?” Mickey asked, holding out he carton to Ian. Nodding, Ian took one and smiled as Mickey sparked it up. Taking in the tattoos on the omega’s knuckles, Ian shook his head in amazement at how different Mickey was from anyone he’d spent time with before. He was a force to be reckoned with, and Ian wanted to take him on. 

“Thanks.”

Mickey cleared his throat and took a drag of his cigarette. Watching his full lips wrap around the paper, Ian found it difficult to hold back from yanking Mickey’s hand away and slotting their mouths together. 

“What are you doing to me?” Ian mused, forcing his eyes away from Mickey’s mouth. Inhaling deeply, he continued to walk toward the keg. Though the yard was packed with people, Ian could only smell Mickey. His scent remained close as they stood on line. 

“You’re doing the same shit to me,” Mickey whispered.

Turning around, Ian smiled at Mickey who held his gaze instead of looking away. “Yeah?”

“You’re an alpha,” Mickey tsked. “Why’re you being insecure?”

“I don’t know. You make me this way.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious,” Ian assured him. “I want you in so many ways I don’t even know how the fuck to process it.”

“How many different ways?” Mickey asked, causing Ian to bite his lower lip, attempting to hold his tongue. 

“You have no idea.”

“Give me an idea.”

Taking the statement as a challenge, Ian grabbed Mickey by the elbow and yanked him out of line and behind a large oak tree standing proudly in the middle of the yard. Ian pushed Mickey against the trunk and rested his hands on the bark above Mickey’s shoulders. Without hesitating, he leaned down to to catch Mickey’s lips, relieved when the omega kissed him back hungrily. “Not only like this,” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth. “I want more than this.”

“What are you even talking about?” Mickey chuckled, placing his palm on Ian’s cheek, as Ian came back in for another kiss. 

“I wanna know you. Every inch of you, inside and out. You came here tonight, and I want you here with me, really, like we’re together.”

“We’re not together.”

“We should be together.”

“How do you know?” Mickey challenged.

“How do you not?” Ian retorted, grinning as Mickey slammed their mouths together again. 

The beer was long forgotten as they made out behind the tree. Ian could hear the sounds of the party buzzing around them, but he was more than happy to forget about it all and focus on the omega wrapped in his arms. There was no denying that Ian wanted Mickey, his rock hard cock was evidence of that, but unlike his dalliances in the past, he didn’t feel the need to find the nearest place to fuck. It was nice just being close to him. That wasn’t to say he didn’t want to bend the hottie over and break him half, he did... badly. It wasn’t until his lips were sore and Mickey began to purr softly under his touch that Ian decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“We should get out of here,” he said breathlessly, rubbing his thumb across Mickey’s full lower lip. The onega’s mouth was cherry tinted from the kissing and Ian had to stop himself from going back in for more. 

“You wanted me to come here, made a big deal about it,” Mickey reminded with a smirk. “Now you want to get outta here?”

“Yeah,” Ian decided, feeling zero remorse for the decision. “Maybe I’m not as ready for public as I thought. All I want to do with you are private things.”

“What type of things?” Mickey flirted, tsking when Ian patted his ass. “Watch it,” he warned, in a way that was much more playful than his prior warnings.

“I want to get to know you more,” Ian said.

“Is that what we’re going with?” the brunet laughed, fixing his mussed up hair. 

“It’s the truth, so yeah.” Ian grinned. “I mean, I want to be naked while we’re bonding, but I definitely want to bond.”

“So you wanna... what, talk about my childhood while you’re knotting me?”

“That sounds pretty fucking good to me,” Ian chuckled. “I should’ve thought of that before I dragged you to this party. I just,” he sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about crazy fucking things and this felt like the first step to that.”

“I know what you’re getting at and is fucking crazy,” Mickey chided. “You keep hinting around that shit and you’re gonna freak me out.”

“Am I really gonna freak you out or are you trying to convince yourself that you don’t want it too?”

“Shhh,” Mickey hushed, giving Ian another kiss. “Are we getting out of here or what?”

“You want to shut me up, huh?”

“For now.”

“Do you have to say ‘goodbye’ to your boys?”

Mickey shook his head. “They don’t give a shit. How about you?”

“They probably do but I don’t,” Ian replied, hooking one of his fingers in Mickey’s belt loop and giving it a little tug. “Let’s go.”

“Eager.”

“You’re fucking right I am,” Ian grinned, gesturing for Mickey to come with him. 

He’d never been more eager in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

The short walk to Ian’s apartment was quiet, with anticipation heavy in the air around them. Ian had attempted to make small talk a couple of times, but Mickey was having none of it. He was focused. He knew what he needed. 

“So you live with your brother?” Mickey asked as Ian held the door to the lobby of the apartment building open for him. 

Ian nodded. “Yeah. He probably isn’t home. He parties a lot. By the time he comes home he’s sloppy as fuck.”

Mickey watched as Ian pressed the “up” button with his long fingers, everything about Ian was long. He wanted to be reminded about his length. He knew he was about to be.

“Your smell is stronger than it’s been,” Ian noted, tucking his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck to take a very obvious whiff. “Fuck. You’re driving me crazy. Did you stop taking your suppressors?”

“Stop?” Mickey scoffed. “I took more today. Double up on that shit.”

Ian looked at him incredulously. “Are you sure?”

Mickey couldn’t deny how wet his boxer briefs were. He shouldn’t have been as wet as he was, but his slick was soaking through the thin fabric. He wanted to grab Ian’s hand and slip it down his pants. He wanted to make the alpha proud at how ready he was, but he held himself back. Regardless of how coy he was attempting to remain, he knew that Ian was well aware of how eager he was to take his cock. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, the alpha had Mickey pushed against the wood panel walls, growls of need rumbling in his throat as they kissed hungrily. There was nothing that Mickey loved more than hearing how much a man wanted him, and Ian wasn’t shy about letting his carnal needs lead.

“Gonna take care of that ass,” Ian muttered into Mickey’s mouth. “I can tell that you need it. You need it don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed, allowing himself to be totally overtaken by Ian’s body. Strong hands grasped Mickey’s ass as starving lips trailed their way down his neck. 

By the time the elevator opened to the fourth floor moments later, Mickey was painfully hard and sopping wet. His prior concerns about the possible presence of Ian’s brother were long gone. Mickey was so ready that he would ride Ian in front of a crowd full of people if the alpha suggested it. Any semblance of control he’d been able to exhibit in the past was gone, and all that was left was his omega, raw and needy. 

Mickey sutured himself to Ian’s back as the redhead unlocked his apartment door, arms wrapped tight around the alpha’s waist and cheek resting on the dip between his shoulder blades. 

“You can’t keep your hands off me,” Ian pointed out, turning around to smack his lips against Mickey’s. 

They kissed their way through the door, tearing off each other’s clothes as they stumbled into the living room of the small apartment. 

“Um, hi,” a male voice said calmly. 

Whipping his head around, Mickey saw a toned guy sitting on an overstuffed chair, eating pizza from a box resting on the coffee table. 

“You’re here?” Ian breathed, not moving his arms from around Mickey. 

“Obviously,” the guy, who Mickey assumed was Ian’s brother, replied lifting his eyebrows. “Who’s your friend?”

“Lip, this is Mickey. Mickey, my brother Lip.”

Mickey nodded, not interested in shaking the alpha’s hand when he was so worked up by another. 

“Nice to meet you,” Lip said, looking over Mickey in a way that had Mickey sidling in closer to Ian. 

“He’s straight,” Ian whispered, holding Mickey protectively. 

Mickey relished in the feeling of being held in strong arms. It didn’t matter what Lip’s orientation was, Mickey felt like Ian was taking care of him, a fact that had him feeling even more horny than he had prior, a feat he thought was impossible. 

“I want to go to your room,” Mickey said softly, keeping his eyes fixed on Ian’s. He nuzzled his face into the alpha’s bare bicep, letting Ian’s peach fuzz tickle his nose.

“Okay, baby,” Ian crooned, intertwining their fingers to lead Mickey into his bedroom. Mickey didn’t venture another glance at Ian’s brother, more concerned with keeping the redhead’s attention completely on him. He was at the peak of his neediness and he didn’t want Ian to so much as mutter a word to anyone else. He wanted the alpha to take him and make him his. 

“I like that,” Mickey said as Ian shut the door behind him. He glanced around Ian’s bedroom, it was tiny but tidy, with the bed taking up the majority of the floor space. 

“What do you like?” Ian asked, dropping to his knees where he began to unbutton Mickey’s jeans. 

“When you call me ‘baby,’” Mickey admitted, moaning when Ian took his hard dick into his mouth.

“You didn’t like it before,” Ian reminded him, grinning as he licked a naughty stripe up Mickey’s rock-hard shaft. He laughed when Mickey shot jizz all over his open his open mouth. “That’s right,” Ian hummed, licking his lips as if to savor Mickey’s taste. “You’re such a good omega, aren’t you? Feeding me with that sweetness right off the bat.” 

“You turn me on,” Mickey said. “I should be the one on my knees, serving you... you’re the alpha. I should be sucking your cock, making you happy.” He groaned as he shot another load into Ian’s eager mouth. 

“Lip made you nervous,” Ian stated as he dragged his tongue around the ridge of Mickey’s head. “I’m gonna calm down my man and then you can please me.”

“I’m not pleased unless I’m pleasing you,” Mickey sighed, feeling his legs wobble from the pleasure Ian was giving him. “Don’t reject me,” he added tentatively, “I couldn’t bear it.”

“You’ve been rejecting me since the first time we fucked,” Ian chuckled, tightening his hand around the base of Mickey’s shaft. 

“You’re an alpha. You can take it. I can’t,” Mickey confessed. “It would kill me, if you rejected me,” he shook his head. “I couldn’t take it.”

“I would never reject you,” Ian promised standing up so he could hoist Mickey into his arms. “You know that, don’t you? That I wouldn’t reject you.”

Mickey shrugged, tucking his head into the crook of Ian’s neck, allowing the alpha to hold him in a tight hug. 

“I never felt this way about anyone else,” Ian promised. “Fuck, you’re leaking down my stomach, baby. That’s so hot.”

Mickey purred into Ian’s skin, well aware that he had zero ability to regulate how hungry he was for Ian’s care. 

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck my wet hole like it belongs to you, like you want it to belong to you,” Mickey urged, yelping when Ian’s hand clawed hard into the flesh of his ass.

“I’m gonna rip you open then I’ll fuck you slow,” Ian promised, tossing Mickey onto the bed. “Hand and knees.”

Mickey did as he was told and pushed out an exhale as Ian tangled his fingers into Mickey’s hair and thrust his dick into his ready ass. 

The alpha fucked Mickey hard, with more fervor than he’d ever been pounded before. The bed squawked with anger as Ian got down to business, shoving so deep into Mickey’s body that Mickey was damn sure the alpha was intent on locking in and breeding him.

The first flood of Ian’s cum filled Mickey’s ass, but the alpha kept fucking, with the sound of squishing matching the moans in the other room. Mickey vaguely remembered Ian’s brother was in the room, but he didn’t care. The redhead wanted to pump him full of cum and he was more than ready to feel it up to his belly. If he was in heat, Mickey was sure the sheer amount of jizz would knock him up, but luckily, he wasn’t. He wondered if he would’ve stopped it even if he had been or if he would bend over and moan as Ian dumped load after load into him.

“Wet my walls,” Mickey groaned, biting the comforter as Ian shot into him again. “Make room for your knot. Stretch me to take it. I need it.”

“What do you need?” Ian panted, sighing when Mickey glanced over the his shoulder to give Ian a puppy dog pout. “My knot? You need my knot, don’t you?”

“Please,” Mickey gasped, wriggling his hips as he felt Ian begin to grow inside of him. The amount of cum that rushed from Ian’s cock was unbelievable, each shot enough to fill his canal and flood down his legs. “Holy shit.”

“You like that,” Ian mewled, sinking his teeth into the back of Mickey’s neck as their bodies pulsed through their multiple releases.

“Bite it in the right spot,” Mickey whispered, earning him a tsk from the alpha. “You don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret.”

“You don’t want me,” Mickey said sadly, the realization reverberating through his heart and mind. He chided himself for letting his omega lead but the tears welling in his eyes proved to him that his body didn’t care. 

“Of course I want you,” Ian promised, licking the bite mark. “I want you so bad. I’d lock you down right now.”

“What’re you waiting for?”

“You to show me you actually want to be with me,” Ian admitted, pushing on Mickey’s hips in order to turn him over while they remained connected. “I don’t even know if you like me.”

“I’m telling you to keep me,” Mickey admonished, pressing the heels of his hands against his eye sockets. “And you don’t want to.”

“I do want to,” Ian promised. “So badly.”

Mickey could see he way Ian was eyeing his neck. “Do it then.”

“You know you can’t take this back, right? You’ll be stuck with me and ruined for every other alpha if I do this.”

“I’m already ruined.”

Mickey watched as Ian licked his lips, his canines dripping with his need. 

“You already ruined me,” he assured, wondering if Ian would do it, if he’d disregard proper claiming etiquette and do it while Mickey begged him during sex, without prior discussion. He knew Ian shouldn’t and that he shouldn’t push him to do it, but as the alpha leaned in toward his neck, he didn’t care.


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed so obvious to Ian that he could claim Mickey. Mickey’s scent was so ripe, so ready, but as soon as he sunk his test into the flesh of the omega’s neck, he knew it wasn’t time. 

“Wish I could,” Ian muttered against Mickey’s skin, lapping his tongue against the indentations as he rolled his hips. He stopped for a moment when he realized the other man was holding his breath beneath him. Looking up, he saw Mickey staring at the ceiling, forlorn. 

“I felt ready.”

“Like you were in heat?” 

He shrugged. “The start of it.”

“You smell like you are,” Ian offered, pulling out so he could lay beside the omega and pull him to his chest. Instinctively, he stroked Mickey’s hair, listening intently to the soft purring that escaped the omega’s full lips. 

“There’s something wrong with me,” Mickey whispered. “I’ve been feeling weird for a while now. I shouldn’t be making slick at all, and look,” he took Ian’s hand and placed it on the soaking wet mattress between them. “I’m still dripping. How could I be this wet and not in heat? I thought maybe I was and it just wasn’t as bad because of the meds.”

“So you really wanted me to claim you then? You thought I really could and you wanted it?” Ian asked, feeling incredibly giddy at the idea that more thought than just horniness went into Mickey’s request.

Ian never thought that the mention of claiming someone would make him feel so warm. He wanted it. He wanted Mickey. How had he spent his whole life thinking it was a burden to have an omega, when having an omega would mean he didn’t have to chase Mickey? That a bite to the neck would keep him. Mickey would be his. He would be Mickey’s. Ian couldn’t think of anything better. 

“We were fucking,” Mickey reminded. “Which is what we should still be doing now.” 

Mickey shook Ian off of him and sat up in the bed. Ian saw the omega’s smirk as he positioned himself over Ian’s cock. 

“Is this your way of shutting me up and changing the subject?” Ian asked, holding Mickey’s hips as the brunette lowered onto his cock. 

“Is it working?” Mickey asked his voice turning up at the end of the question as he bottomed out. “Goddamn.”

“You like that, huh? Being full of me?”

“What’s not to like?” Mickey replied, letting his head fall back as he circled his hips slowly. “Your dick fucks me up.”

Ian licked his lips and hummed, “Mmm,” as Mickey began to bounce. 

“Makes me want shit I shouldn’t want.”

“I want you to want more than that,” Ian admitted digging his toes into the bed as the omega picked up his pace. 

“You look pretty happy with it right now,” Mickey noted, breathlessly.

Ian couldn’t deny that Mickey fucking him the way he was was awesome, but the idea that he could have him exclusively was even better. “You feel so good. I’m not used to lying back like this. Most omegas just want to be drilled.”

The speed with which Mickey jumped off Ian’s cock was astounding. 

“What?” Ian asked quickly scrambling to sit up so he could grab Mickey’s wrist before he bolted from the bed. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey bristled, shaking him off. 

Ian grasped his hand this time and yanked it hard so Mickey was forced to fall toward him. “What did I say?”

“Ain’t gonna repeat it,” Mickey huffed, grunting as he tried to loosen Ian’s hold to no avail. 

“About omegas liking to get drilled and you being different? How’s that a bad thing? It was a compliment.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 

In all actuality, it was difficult for Ian to see the tough brunet as an omega. While he definitely had softer qualities, Mickey was more badass than any omega or beta he’d come across. But he was an omega, and the last thing omegas wanted to hear was about an alpha they’re interested in giving it to someone else. Statements like Ian’s wouldn’t cause jealousy like they would for an alpha, but they did breed insecurity, which evidently was present even in the hardest omegas. And just like that, Ian began to believe that Mickey had actually wanted him to claim him for reasons that he didn’t tuck into his boxer briefs. Chef Collins’ words bounced around Ian’s head, and he was reminded to be a man with Mickey, not an alpha. 

“C’mere,” Ian cajoled, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist so he could pull the omega onto his lap. Nuzzling his face into the brunet’s neck, Ian took a deep inhale of his candy-coated scent and kissed his way down to his collar bone. “You’re so perfect,” Ian breathed, peeking up to see if the anger had subsided in Mickey’s ocean blue eyes. It seemed to wane with every kiss. “Everything about you is perfect for me. You challenge me in ways I never knew I needed to be challenged, and turn me on in ways I didn’t know were possible. I want to know about you. I want you to know about me. I want to make this something.”

“What kinda thing?” Mickey asked softly, as the purrs reverberating in his throat gave him away.

“The kinda thing where I wouldn’t flinch when you asked me to claim you,” Ian replied, sitting up so he could lay his lips on Mickey’s.

“You didn’t flinch,” Mickey reminded.

“Then we’re already well on our way,” Ian grinned, nudging his nose against Mickey’s playfully. “I’ve never had to chase anyone.”

“Here you go again,” Mickey groaned, turning his head.

“Listen,” Ian demanded, more of his alpha coming out than he intended. Mickey looked at him dutifully, chin dipped down. Ian tilted it back up with his fingers. “I’ll chase you. I’ve been chasing you. I liked chasing you, but I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“What are you saying?” Mickey asked confused. 

“I want to catch you. I want you to let me catch you. I want you to realize that when I say stupid shit it’s only because I’m not used to this and not because I don’t respect you. This all new to me. I’ve never thought I could be with an omega long-term, and I certainly never believed if I did end up with one, I would think of him as an equal.”

“You think of me like that?” Mickey questioned, clearly flabbergasted by Ian’s admission. 

“I do,” Ian confirmed. “Hell, to be honest, maybe not even an equal. You make me want to treat you really, really well.”

“Really well how?” Mickey pressed. The look on his face, and the way his arms were now draped over Ian’s shoulders, told Ian that he was slowly turning into a ball of mush at the statements. 

“Like a king. Like my king. I want to put you in a pedestal, give you the type of life you deserve.”

“I don’t want that,” Mickey said, but the gush of slick now coating Ian’s thighs said otherwise. “I don’t need that.”

“Yes you do,” Ian stated. “Anyone would want that.”

“You want that?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow as Ian tickled his back soothingly. 

“Of course I do.”

“And you think I can give that to you? Treat you like a king?”

Ian shrugged. “The difference is that I don’t even care. Something about you makes me want to make you happy. I think I’d be happy if I was just trying to make you happy.”

“That’s kinda corny,” Mickey teased, licking his lips before pressing a kiss onto Ian’s. 

“But you like it,” Ian hummed. 

“I might like it.”

“I might like you.”

“You definitely do,” Mickey corrected with a laugh. 

“And you might like me?” Ian asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” Mickey smirked, laughing as Ian flipped him onto his back. 

“Maybe,” Ian tsked, peppering Mickey’s face with kisses. “Maybe? I want definitely. How do I get you to definitely?”

“You know how you get an omega to definitely,” Mickey said simply. 

Claim them.

“Stop taking your suppressors and have a heat then,” Ian challenged. “I’ll make it definitely.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey sighed, grabbing Ian’s ass and pulling his hips toward him. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you,” Ian promised, taking his cock into his hand to line up with Mickey’s dripping entry. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re not gonna be able to walk for a week and I’m gonna carry your tired ass to school so you don’t get marked truant.”

“Thinking it through,” Mickey laughed.

“Gotta take care of the king.”

“Then take care of the king,” Mickey urged, biting his lips as Ian pushed in.

Ian planned to do just that.


	17. I’ll be back soon!

I saw a lot of people wondering if I abandoned this fic or ATLSS... I didn’t! I got a major writing job and I’ve been busy! Since I last updated I finished a novel and am now working on a movie. I will complete both of these stories!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My goal is to finish this story this weekend and then move onto ATLSS.

After spending the remainder of the weekend in bed with Ian, Mickey decided to take additional precaution and visit the clinic first thing Monday morning. While Ian had been confident that Mickey wasn’t in heat—and Mickey had agreed—he didn’t want to risk an unwanted pregnancy if for some reason their instincts were off. He was producing an obscene amount of slick for no apparent reason and felt ready to be claimed. There was no denying something was awry. 

As expected, the doctor couldn’t explain the reason for his hyper-production and suggested Mickey up his suppressants to fight the fluid. Though he was beginning to worry there was no controlling it, he figured that at least the medication would mask the scent enough to keep alphas’ attention off of him at school. It mostly worked, but it was quite obvious as soon as he entered the crowded hallway, that there was no suppressant strong enough to keep a certain redhead away, and Mickey was pretty sure if there was he wouldn’t take it. Despite his better judgement, and pride, Mickey loved the attention he got from Ian. No matter how much affection the alpha gave him, Mickey constantly wanted more. The omeganess of it all made him roll his eyes at himself while rolling over to take another one of Ian’s loads. 

There was nothing better than being full of the other man’s seed. Mickey begged for Ian’s knot, loving how he flooded him with cum, lips sutured to his Mickey’s back muscles, as strong arms wrapped around his chest. He’d promised himself he’d never get smitten with an alpha, that he’d never allow sex to become inundated with emotions the way other omegas did, but the more Ian turned him out, the less control Mickey had over the situation and the way he was biologically hardwired to want what Ian was giving him.

“Hey,” Ian said as he approached. The secret smile on his face spoke of all the things Mickey wished, and dreaded, he would say in the middle of the hall. 

“Hey,” Mickey replied, trying to play it cool, and failing miserably. His fingers twitched with the need to dig into Ian’s freckled skin and his body pulled toward the alpha like he was a super-charged magnet. He needed him, and he hated it.

“You look good, baby,” Ian whispered, hooking a finger into Mickey’s belt loop and giving it a gentle tug. “So sexy.”

“Don’t do this here,” Mickey warned as his knees wobbled from the proximity. 

“I’m complimenting you,” Ian said with mock innocence. “You loved when I complimented you this weekend.” He dropped his voice down lower. “You purred.”

Mickey cleared his throat, attempting to swallow the lump of suppressed feelings that had settled there. “Don’t.” He wanted to throw himself at Ian, demand that the alpha shove into him and alleviate his want. The heat between them had Mickey sweating and before he could reason himself out of it, he whispered, “Stop.”

“Stop?”

“Don’t stop,” Mickey breathed, as Ian’s lips ghosted over his ear. Every nerve in his body was electrified by the quiet sound of Ian’s tongue licking his lips. He couldn’t take it. If he didn’t have Ian immediately, Mickey would combust. 

“C’mon,” Ian said, gesturing for Mickey to follow him. 

Mickey knew he should have turned back and headed to his class, but Ian looked incredible in a crimson t-shirt and dark wash jeans. The fact that Mickey was intimately aware of what was under those clothes, that he could have that body anytime he wanted, was nearly too much to bear. One kiss, that’s all he would succumb to before he pulled away and got his ass to class. 

Ian led him into a supply closet and slammed him against the wall with an intensity that nearly had Mickey cumming upon impact. While he occasionally liked when Ian treated him like he was made of glass, he always loved when the alpha was rough with him. It made Mickey feel like Ian’s words weren’t cheap, and he really thought of him as an equal. He was still unconvinced, however, that the redhead considered him somehow above him, and Mickey wasn’t sure he wanted to be, unless he was riding his dick.

As was typical of his time with Ian, the kissing was fervent, like they were intent on making themselves through the other’s body as a means to achieve an unattainable level of closeness. 

“I want people to know you’re mine,” Ian said, grabbing Mickey’s chin with one of his big hands so he could hold his face still as he gazed into his eyes. 

“I’m not yours,” Mickey reminded. He gasped for air when Ian shoved his head back and licked a fat line up the center of his neck. Shallow pants escaped Mickey’s lips as the alphas mouth moved slowly to the soft flesh just below his jawline.

“Yet,” Ian growled, gnawing on the sacred skin. 

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned, damning his dick for releasing a fresh batch of excitement into his boxer briefs. “Asshole!” Mickey cried, shoving Ian off of him. “Now I have to walk around for the rest of the day with a mess in my pants.”

Ian smirked, dropped to his knees, and unbuckled Mickey’s belt. “I’ll clean you up,” he offered. 

Mickey didn’t have time to feign protest as Ian got to work. The action produced several more reactions from Mickey, all of which Ian eagerly accepted. 

“Quit it,” Mickey grunted, kneeing Ian in the chest when Ian snaked his hand between Mickey’s legs in an attempt to finger him. “We’re not fucking here.”

“Just needed a taste,” Ian said, bringing his slick covered digits to his mouth. “Mmm, you’re so perfect, do you know that? Do you know how perfect you are?”

Though Mickey’s body was turned to complete mush by the statement, he summoned all his wherewithal and tugged up his pants. “The clinic disagrees.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked, raising an interested eyebrow. “Did you go there today?”

“Yup.”

“You didn’t tell me you were going.”

Mickey bristled at the possessiveness. “You’re not my keeper.” When he noticed a trace of embarrassment on the alpha’s face, he decided to drive home the point. “You’ll never be my keeper.”

“It’s an instinct,” Ian said apologetically. He stood up and placed his hands on Mickey’s hips. “What did they say?”

“The can’t figure out why I’m showing signs of heat on the level of suppressants I’m on.”

“They’ve never seen it before?” Ian asked, worried. 

“Rarely.”

“Maybe you need to let your body have the heat it’s dying to have,” Ian suggested. “Maybe once it’s out of your system the meds will be able to do their job.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realize you were a doctor.”

“I just feel like...” he paused as if searching for an explanation, “I know your body.”

“Oh,” Mickey nodded sarcastically, “a guy whose known me for like two weeks knows me better than doctors.”

“I pay it special attention,” Ian crooned, pecking Mickey’s lips sweetly. “I’m saying maybe you should think about it, that’s all.”

“So that you can claim me...”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Mickey replied, patting Ian’s cheek. 

“You wanted me to a few days ago,” Ian reminded. “Like, consciously wanted me to...”

“I remember.”

“And now?”

“And now I’m standing in a supply thinking about the future when I’m supposed to be concentrating on the past in history class,” Mickey replied, picking up his backpack to sling it over his shoulders. “I’ll see you later.”

“Is that a vague ‘I’ll see you later,’ or an ‘I’ll be over after your practice see you later.”

“I haven’t decided,” Mickey lied. 

Despite his best intentions, Mickey knew he was going to spend the night holed up in the alpha’s room. He’d fall asleep in his arms, and wake up in his mouth. Resistance was futile when it came to Ian, and as much as Mickey wanted to go about his business and attend to avoid his omega tendencies like he had before, he knew it wasn’t happening.

“Well, I hope you’ll come over,” Ian said. The glint in his eyes told Mickey that he was just playing along as a means to make Mickey feel better about his weakness. “I miss you when you’re not around.”

“It hasn’t even been five hours since I saw you last,” Mickey chided, cursing his heart for the way it was fluttering like a butterfly in his chest. He moved closer to Ian to give him a kiss. “You have to get it together, Gallagher.”

“I’m together when we are,” Ian retorted, giving him a series of kisses. “So come over later...”

“Okay,” Mickey said softly, nuzzling his nose into Ian’s chest for a moment. “Call me after practice.”

Ian’s beaming smile lit up the dark little room. “I can’t wait.” 

And as he walked out of the closet, Mickey knew he couldn’t either.


End file.
